Ino's Secret
by MikeJV37
Summary: Ino has been hiding a secret from everyone her whole life, what happens when she reveals her secret to Sakura? Alternate Ino, more info in story
1. Chapter 1

Ino's Secret

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: I wasn't sure when to set this in the storyline so I decided on 2 years after Naruto left for his 3 year training mission with Jiraiya, and up to this point follows canon on all events. While this is done as a one-shot, I might do a sequel or if a few people ask, maybe a short series of 5-10 chapters. This is meant to NOT be taken seriously as it DEFINITELY IS NOT in the normal Narutoverse you normally see..... even from me, regardless of whether I do or don't continue it this is a twisted tale of sexual perversion. I won't reveal it here, but this deals with a very unusal sexual/body fetish, so if you can't tell fiction from reality, stop reading right now. You've been warned. Oh, and it's kinda short compared to my usual stuff..

-

----9:23 PM, Ino's Apartment----

1 year until Naruto returns

Ino was laying on her bed in her usual top and skirt reading a fashion magazine, the rest of her outfit on the floor, Sakura was also on the bed in a red tanktop and black short, the rest of her usual outfit on the floor. Ino turned to Sakura. "Have you gone all the way yet?"

Sakura blushed red and stared at Ino. "INO! How can you ask me that?" Sakura said embarrased.

Ino pivoted into a sitting position, legs crossed. "On don't go Hinata on me Sakura.... you've been on a few dates since that bastard betrayed Konoha and became his buttboy.... no wonder he ignored us, he was gay!.Besides, from what I could tell.... he had a small dick anyway."

Sakura turned bright red. They'd talked about boys before, but Ino was never this direct before. "I, uh...."

"Oh come on, even Temari finally spread her legs for Shikamaru.... Gaara is even getting some pussy reguarly from his girlfriend! Tell me you've been felt up, or at least let someone see your tits? They not quite a big as mine, but you have a nice rack." Ino asked.

Sakura turned and put her face in the pillow she had near her, then shook her head slightly.

Ino sighed sadly. "What about Naruto, did you at least kiss him once? I know Hinata has been crushing on him since she was like four or five, and everyone but Naruto knows it, but he had a crush on you for the last couple years...." Ino said, then saw Sakura's body language. "Oh Kami, you're a total virgin still.... not even a hand job?" Ino asked, then rolled her eyes when Sakura shook her head again. "Hinata I can understand, not because she loves Naruto, but if any guy so much as pinched her ass Hiashi would kill him." Ino said then had a thought she'd never considered. "Sakura, look at me." Ino said and waited a moment for her to comply. "Tell me the truth, are you a lesbian?"

"No." Sakura replied right away.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else, but you can't tell anyone. Promise me." Ino said seriously.

Sakura saw how important this was to Ino, sat up and nodded "I promise."

"We've known each other since we were little, even before the Academy, but there's something about me you don't know.... no one does except my parents. I have a.... unique medical condition. I need you to trust me.... take off your clothes." Ino said, slightly nervous.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed, she was one of the best med nins in Konoha and had seen almost every injury and condition you could think of. She focused on her training as Tsunade had taught her, got off the bed, faced Ino and pulled her top up and off, revealing her small but firm C cup breasts. then pulled down her shorts and panties showing the pink strip of hair on her mound.

Ino got off the bed and removed her top, her full D cups sagged slightly. "Please close your eyes, don't open them unlit I say it's okay.... and what ever I do to you please go along with it. Please don't panic, I'm not going to hurt you and I'll stop if you tell me to." Ino said and waited a moment before she saw Sakura nod and close her eyes tight. Ino focused her mind, pulled down her skirt and panties and sighed. She stepped close to Sakura and gently put her hands on Sakura's shoulders, feeling the hard muscle, then gently ran them down her lean but powerful arms, she knew how strong Sakura was but she'd never really taken a good look before. She saw Sakura shifting slightly, but she could tell Sakura was enjoying this. She went back up her arms then slowly slid her hands down Sakura's chest, going around her breasts, but noticed Sakura gently bite her bottom lips and her nipples stiffen, but they weren't hard yet. She ran her fingertips softly down and back up Sakura's six pack abs, which made her pink-haired friend shudder and her nipples hard. Ino smiled then slid her hands down to Sakura's hips then gently slid her right hand inward and ran it ever so softly across the top of her mound and down the thick pink stip of pubic hair then gave it a gentle tug. that made Sakura moan with pleasure.

'_Oh dear Kami.... I'm, I'm getting really arroused.... how does she know how to do this and should I touch her back_?' Sakura thought as her mind raced, then she decided, even if Ino was gay, though she didn't care, that couldn't be what she's been hiding. Sakura raised her hands and reached out gently, both hands found Ino's breasts exactly, she knew anatomy and how tall Ino was, finding Ino's breasts was easy.

Ino let out a little moan. "Squeeze'em." Ino said in a soft, lusty voice. She moaned again, a little louder, when she felt Sakura's powerful hands close a little. "Harder, be rough, but don't bruise me." Ino said lustily then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Sakura's lips that made Sakura flinch for a moment, but Sakura soon began mimicing what she was doing wih her lips and tongue as Sakura firmly, almost painfully crushed and kneaded her breasts. After a few minutes Ino knew it was time. "Do exactly what I do." Ino whispered and saw Sakura nod. She slid her right hand down Sakura's side to her hip, which she copied, down the front of her thigh, parted her legs and slid her hand around to Sakura's inner thigh. She bit her bottom lip nervously at what was going to happen, she couldn't even look. Keeping just enough space between them she slid her hand up and ran her finger back to front along Sakura's pussy to her hard clit, she twitched excitedly when Sakura did the same to her. '_This is it.... I can't back out now_.' Ino quietly took a deep breath and ran her hand up over Sakura's large, hard clit and ran her fingers through Sakura's bush.

Sakura twitched excitedly and ran her hand up over Ino's hard clit, which she knew right away was smaller than her own, but still slightly above average. She gently ran her hand up feeling for Ino's bush but only felt skin, figuring Ino shaved totally she continued upward,,,, the froze when she realized her hand was moving closer to her own body as it went up. She turned her hand and gently closed it around something she realized could only be one thing. She opened her eyes slowly, but didn't look down or otherwise move. Her mind racing she asked Ino as calmly as she could. "Ino.... is this a.... a...."

Ino looked right into Sakura's green eyes. "Hai, it is.... Sakura.... I'm what the old medical books would call a hermaphrodite, a girl with a cock like a boy. I do have testicles, but they're in my belly with my overies." Ino said nervously, especially because Sakura had a grip on hard cock and with her strength could easily do serious damage to her body. Ino looked at her friend very nervously.

Sakura took a small step back and dropped to her left knee, she noticed Ino hadn't moved. She gently slid her hand down to the base, then used both hands to calculate how big it was erect. As a med nin she'd never excountered anything like this and was fasinated, as a girl and Ino's friend she was feeling a dozen things at once, but strangely, her strongest feeling was curiousity. She'd had several talks with both her mother and Tsunade about sex, though Tsunade was far more informative about basic positions and the basics of what made men happy. '_Hmm.... amost two inches thick.... and.... wow....nearly twelve inches long! How in Kami's name did she hid this for so long? I don't know why but can't stop myself....'_

"So what do you think Sakuuuuuuaaahhhh!" Ino asked nervously then gasped when Sakura lowered the end a few inches and took it in her mouth and down her throat to the hilt as she grabbed her hips, lifted her a few inches off the floor, moved to the bed and sat her on the edge, Sakura now down on her knees. As Sakura gave her the first blowjob she'd ever had her mind raced, she knew Sakura had never done that before.... but from the skill she was showing it had to be Tsunade that taught her. She writhed in sheer extascy, leaning back on her hands as Sakura used her mouth and hands on her throbbing cock.... even occationally slipped a few fingers into her wet pussy and played with her throbbing clit. It only took a few minutes of intense pleasure before she lost it and blew a huge load down Sakura's throat, her whole body went stiff and her cock throbbed for a minute as it pumped a huge load unto her belly. Ino flopped back on the bed before it softened and slipped out of Sakura's mouth onto her stomach, only getting a little smaller. She laid there a few minutes panting. When she finally sat up Sakura had her head on the bed between her legs. Ino knew that even if it was Sakura's first time she wasn't reacting normally. "You okay Sakura?"

Sakura raised her head, a smile on her face. "Hai, I'm fine Ino-sama."

"What's wrong with you Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I can feel you in my mind, I think when I swallowed your semen it did something to me, you'r voice is telling me to serve you." Sakura said almost submissively.

Ino stared at Sakura a moment as she thought. "You mean, I have some kind of mind control Bloodline-Limit?"

"We've have to test it again on someone else, but Hai, I think you do have one, and its because you have a cock."

"Hmmm, if I do.... I could have some real fun wit this. Ino Yamanaka, Sixth Hokage of Konoha.... that has a nice ring to it." Ino said as a devious smile appeared on her face.

-

End

-

Author's Note 2: First, please don't bother complaining because you won't acomplish anything. I gave enough warning at the beginning, if you read it anyway and were bothered by it.... it's your own damn fault. Now, for those of you that read it, enjoyed it and would like to see more, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino's Secret

Chapter 2

By: MikeJV37

-

364 days to Naruto's return

----7:31 PM, Anko's House----

After knocking on the door Ino waited a minute, the loud footsteps told her she'd interrupted Anko during something. The door opened and Anko glared at her, obviously annoyed. The fact that Anko was only wearing her mesh shirt and skirt, and they looked like she just put them on in a hurry gave her a good idea what Anko was doing.

"This better be important Ino, or you'll need Tsunade to get my foot out of your little blonde cunt." Anko said angrily.

Ino flinched, she knew better than to ignore a threat from Anko. "It is, may I come in?" Ino asked.

Anko grumbled, annoyed, then nodded let Ino in and shut the door. Ino didn't get four steps away before she grabbed Ino's shoulder and spun her around facing her. Anko saw Ino subtly glancing at her obviously hard nipples. "Lets cut to the chase shall we blondie, I know all about you slut, and that you figured out you interrupted me while I was masturbating...." Anko said bluntly, and saw the small smirk on her face. "Being who you are you know the mood I'm in because you caught me just as I was getting into it. This isn't official busiiness, so why are you here. You have one minute then I'm throwing you out by your tits."

Ino wasn't surprised at how blunt Anko was, even about something as intimate as masturbation. "Okay, I'm here to fuck you into submission and make you by personal bitch." Ino said bluntly, this wasn't her plan, but Anko wasn't someone to play with in a bad mood.

Anko took a step back, actually stunned by what Ino just said, then started to laugh a moment "Excuse me? And I thought I was a crazy bitch.... you got guts, I'll give you that Ino, what makes you think you can do it? I'm twice your age, a Hell of a lot stronger, and I have more sexual experience than you and all your friends combined. I could fuck you into a coma as a warm up for some serious fucking." Anko said seriously.

"Simple, I have a plan designed specificlly to beat you, and know something you don't." Ino said confidently, though she was a little nervous.

Anko laughed again, a deep belly laugh this time. "Oh really, you're going to surprise me huh? Let me guess.... is it...." Anko said, then faster than Ino could react she ripped off Ino's skirt and panties with her left hand and grabbed the 'neck' of Ino's huge, semi-erect cock with her right, with an agonizzing, iron grip, literaly crushing the semi-firm flesh in her hand. She saw the look of horror and agony on Ino's face. "With this big cock of yours? Let me tell you something, remember that mission me, you and Naruto went on years ago to that island where I was experimented on? Well a few days after we got back I ran into your mom on the way home, I invited her out to some drinks. We polished off two bottles of sake then headed back to my place and emptied two more. Turns out your mom turns into a subble pain slut when she gets really drunk, and after forcing a couple massive orgasms out of her, I was giving her big tits the wet towel treatment, and she let the family secret slip. Oh don't worry, she doesn't remember any of it, and I haven't told anyone either." Anko said then walked Ino to her bedroom, using Ino's huge girl cock as a leash.

Teary-eyed from the pain Ino followed obediently, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she knew she was doomed., she'd be lucky to leave with her cock, forget her life.... she was going to be Anko personal bitch if she was forced to tell her about her newly found ability. That little secret was her only ace, nothing else could save her.

"That's a huge fucking cock you have Ino, biggest I've ever seen was ten inches... you're what, twelve inches hard?" Anko asked, maintaining her crushing grip, the head of Ino's cock now turning dark red. When Ino nodded she whistled, impressed. "Let's see if I'm right about you...." Anko said then pushed her , mainly her fingers, deep Into ino's lower belly several times, apparently feeling around.

Ino was wincing in pain from the prodding, then felt it as she saw Anko smile deviously, then felt Anko push her fingers deeper, felt some wiggling around a moment, then to her horror, she knew instantly what Anko wanted as she found one and grabbed it.... within her lower belly.... Anko grabbed one of her testicles!

"I knew it.... you DO have balls.... at the moment. Damn Ino, they are some big fuckers though, like big lemons. I always thought you had balls!" Anko said and started laughing hard at her joke, which was for her attitude, and now, literal.

"What are you going to do to me Anko.... you gona bust my balls? I know you like to, I've heard the rumors about the guys that have pissed you off." Ino said, visibly shaken and scared.

"Tell me, assuming you'd done it.... once I was your bitch, what were you gonna do?" Anko asked curiously.

"Everyone knows Hinata has been in love with Naruto since she was like five, but he's been oblivious to her. Even if she can't tell him he should of realized it long ago. I'm going to take her from Naruto before he can even have her and make Hinata mine, I already have Sakura. I told her yesterday then we made love." Ino said, trying to stay focused with a painful grip on both her cock and one of her balls.

"She deserves someone, Hinata could use a serious fucking to loosen her up anyway. Then what?" Anko said.

"I.... well, I think I can take over Konoha by fucking every kunoichi and making them my bitches, I could even get Tsunade under my control if I could get intimate with her somehow." Ino said, nervously, pain still showed on her face.

Anko just stared at Ino a minute, then smirked. "Can you really get any woman you want as your bitch just by fucking her into submission?" Anko asked seriously.

Ino paused a moment and said a quick prayer in her head. "Basically.... yes, I know a few tricks that'll work on any women, no matter how strong." Ino said.

Anko suddenly released her grips, whipped off her shirt and dropped her skirt. "Prove it, I'm only a big D cup, but these are some of the firmest tits in Konoha, and as you can tell, I've never shaved my pussy. I've had hundreds of vicious catfights since I hit puberty.... most of the first ones set up by my former sensei.... bastard, every one of them has tried to bald my cunt, they all failed. I've never had a single hair plucked out by some bitch. I'll make you this deal. I'll give you until nine o;clock sharp, if you can force even one orgasm out of me, not only will I call you Mistress Ino.... but I'll be your willing bitch and do anything you ask, and I mean anything.... you can rip my pussy totally bald. I'll tell you a little secret.... that cock isn't gonna be enough, you better have a serious clit to.... because Ino.... I have the biggest, toughest clit in Fire Cuuntry. I'm the Tsunade of clits. Think you can handle that?" Anko said confidently and took a defiant, 'legs spread, hands on hips', pose.

'_Oh Kami.... it's gonna work, I just have to get her to take me inside her mouth or pussy and she's mine_!" Ino thought confidently, but didn't let it show. "I think I can.... but what if I can't? I know you won't do this just for a little sex."

"You're right about that. I'll send you to the hospital.... without your cock or balls, because I'll cut'em out. That's a suitable punishment for treason I think, but it'll stay between us regardless of what happens, you have my word on that." Anko said seriously.

Ino nodded and swallowed nervously, "Deal." Ino said, then had a thought. "Are you going to fight me during this, or go along? We both know one of your specialties is close combat, even unarmed you could kill me easily, and you're a lot stronger than me."

Anko smiled proudly. "I could, and I am.... but I haven't had a decent fuck in over a year, so I'll even give you an advantage, I'll resist a little just to make it fun, but I'll play along like you're in control and do what you say.... mostly. I may fight back occationally, when I do just hurt my tits or pussy, be as rough as you want, but you yank even one hair from my bush without earning that right and I'll show you the true meaning of pain.... now, as I was saying, rough up my tits or pussy a bit and I'll go subbie again. Oh, and don't think for an instant you're ever really in control, don't forget who I am. I can fight almost anyone in Konoha to a draw. Any time you're ready blondie."

Ino stepped back, removed her shoes, then pulled her top up and off, revealing her braless breasts. She stepped up to Anko, grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Anko didn't lie, though Anko's breasts sagged slightly just like her own, they were really firm, almost like muscle. "You weren't kidding.... and I thought I had firm tits." Ino moved her grip to Anko's impressive nipples, pinched them hard and put on her best 'dominant bitch' face. "You hurt my cock earlier you slut, now get on you knees and suck it until I'm hard!" Ino commanded and yanked downward, firmly, on Anko's nipples.

Anko whimpered, but didn't obey.

Glancing down a moment Ino drove her right knee up HARD between Anko's legs, the soft 'thud' of bone on soft flesh was audible. Anko moaned in pain, her face contorted a little, then released her grip on Anko's nipples as she dropped to her knees. "Now suck it you bitch, or I'll really bust your hairy cunt!"

Anko nodded submissively, smirking subtly as she lowered her head, lifting Inos cock up to her face. She began slowly stroking it with her right, holding it with her left, while she sensually licked her way around the head of Ino's cock, a minute later it was literally throbbing. .

Ino's knees weakened, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. '_Anko is unbelievable! I.... I can't take much more of this.... I'm g, gonna blow my load if she keeps this up, __OH KAMI, she's better than Sakura_!' Ino thought as she felt she was getting close, her cock now hard as steel.. She felt Anko take her mouth of her cock, and being unable to say anything did the only thing she could.... kick Anko in the pussy.

Anko yelped and fell back.

Ino panted a few moments as she regained her focus. "You.... sneaky bitch, you tried to delay me on purpose!!" Ino said in a breathy voice, saw the smirking Anko sitting on the floor, legs spread, took a small step forward and drove a hard kick right into Anko's huge, super thick purple bush..When Anko shook a moment and moaned louder than she had earlier, she smiled. "I get your clit bitch?" Ino asked, and smiled bigger when Anko nodded. Ino hardened her face. "You do that again Anko, deal or no deal.... and even if it costs me my life I'll rip your cunt bald." Ino said in her most serious voice.

Anko, eyes still locked with Ino's, gave her a sadistic smile. "You're a firey little bitch.... but I like that, Hell.... I even respect you a little for standing up to me like that.....fine, I won't do it again. I was cheating a little, but I wanted to test your resolve." Anko said calmly, stood, laid on the bed, legs spread, and coughed quietly. "Oh, .... you busted my pussy.... no more please, don't hurt my pussy anymore, I submit." Anko said in a weak, submissive voice, obviously acting.

'_Her way of making up for cheating I guess. Well, once I have her under control I'll make her apologize.... and then some_.' Ino thought, then crawled onto the bed between Anko's legs, and stopped with her face over Anko's pussy. "My turn." Ino said, the with no warning, clenched her right hand into a fist and punched her fist into Anko's womanhood a few inches past her wrist. She saw Anko's entire body go stiff a moment and smiled when Anko called her a devious little bitch. "You seem to like it rough, I'm just playing by your rules." Ino said as she pushed her hand in a little deeper and felt around as Sakura told her. She found the spot she was looking for, but instead of using it, she reclenched her fist and started hard fisting Anko with her right while she used to left hand and tongue to help get Anko's clit hard. She wanted to see it, and drag this out as long as she could without going for the orgasm. Honestly, she wasn't sure it would work if Anko was as good as she figured, Anko could probably resist the urge to orgasm as if she was being tortured by an enemy. She figured Anko being a Special Jounin had special training to resist torture and anything else an enemy could throw at her, so she'd just use that against her. Eventually everyone will break, but she didn't have the time for that, she didn't need to anyway. She'd bring Anko as close as she could to an orgasm and leave her hanging there a while, then after fucking her a while she'd finally unload inside her, once that was done Anko should start orgasming almost on command. She was going to fuck Anko the as long as she could, then once she was convinced Anko thought she'd fucked her into submisson and beaten her, she'd tell Anko about her special ability. Sure it was sneaky, but Anko would do the same.... besides, in battle there are no rules, you fight to win, and her big prize was Konoha itself. And with Sakura and Anko as her enforcers, at least until she got Tsunade, no one could stop her as long as she did this quietly, one person at a time.

Anko bit her bottom lip, thrashing slightly as she was fisted hard, fast and deep.... as no one had ever done before. She'd been fisted hard before, but they'd all been older than Ino, her arm went in deeper than anyone's had before, and as much as she hated to she had to admit that Ino was really making her hot. She could feel herself getting arroused. She grabbed her own nipples and began pulling and twisting them really hard, exactly how she liked it. Even if she could stop herself from coming with the special technique she knew, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself. '_Ino has some talent..... mmmm, girl is a natural dominant..... oh Kami thta's it, hit me right thre_!' Anko though as she shifted her hips slightly so Ino's fist hit her just right. '_It'll be a shame when she loses.... if she can use that huge cock as well as her hands.... OH KAMI YES SUCK MY CLIT! ....Oh Kami she's good.... nice tongue action..... oh yeah all the way down, take all seven inches you fuckin slut! At least that bastard did something right messing with my DNA, Ino's working my clit like she's done it for years! Maybe I don't have to castrate her.... she'd make a Hell of a slave.... once I bust her balls she'll be my person fuck toy with everything, big tits, a sweet pussy and a big thick cock_!' Anko thought only her years of training allowed her to keep her mind focused while she let most of her body just enjoy what was happening.

Ino continued working Ako's pussy for almost twenty minutes. She sucked, licked and stroked Anko's huge clit with everything she had, but as she figured Anko was using her chakra to block her orgasm, and as long as she had chakra there was nothing she could do to push Anko over that edge, she was too strong. Releasing Anko's clit and removing her fist she sat up a moment and left Anko writhing in ecstacy, bucking her hips a minute, then she slowly crawled up Anko's body slowly sprrading her legs as she did. At the right moment she paused, adjusted her hips and touched the tip of her cock to Anko's spread pussy lips. "Warm up is over bitch.... it's time I got serious and gave you the fucking of your life." Ino said in a very serious, but lust-filled voice.

Anko opened her eyes and raised her head off the pillow, genuinely surprised by what she just heard Ino say. She looked right into Ino's eyes, and a small gasp of shock and even a little fear slipped out. '_Oh dear Kami she's serious.... if she's only been toying with me so far.... she might be able to really make me cum_!' Anko thought worriedly. "Ino wait aaaooohhhhH KAMI!" Anko said as Ino suddenly thrust all the way into her, she yelled in pleasure, she'd never had anything that big in her before and the feeling was almost more than she could handle in her current state.

Ino was serious, but what she hadn't said was she was using her chakra to enhance herself sexually and was about to use a big portion of her remaining chakra to finish Anko off with her special ability.... which she'd named the Love Chain, thanks to a comment by Sakura on what it does to the recipient. Ino repositioned her legs for balance, then sat up and began pounding Anko's pussy with short, hard strokes, reached down and grabbed Anko's breasts with a crushing grip. While she didn't have Sakura's strength, Sakura had shown her a few vulnerable points on the breasts where she dug in her fingers and began to viciously maul Anko's breasts without mervy, this wasn't rough sexplay, she wanted to titbust Anko, a similar technique as ballbusting, the effect on the woman is similar too. Ino knew Anko would quickly realize this and locked her legs around Anko, she oly needed another minute and she'd blow her load inside Anko's womb, and it would be over.

When the hard pain hit Anko's mind she knew immediately what Ino was trying to do, and despite being near orgasm she had enough mental focus to grab Ino's wrists. "What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch!" Anko yelled as she pulled Ino's hands off her breasts.

Ino threw her head back, Anko was too late. "CUM FOR ME B-I-I-I-TCH!" Ino screamed as she blew a huge, chakra-laced load inside Anko's womb, literally filling her up.

----Anko's Mindscape----

Anko was standing in the livingroom or an old house, it wasn't bright, but it wasn't dark either, somewhere in the middle. She was wearing her usual outfit, brown skirt, mesh shirt, tan trenchcoat. She saw Ino appear in front of her. "What are you doing in my mind, GET OUT!" Anko commanded. Ino just smiled at her, then faster than she could react her clothes were torn off, leaving her totally nude, not even her sandles were still on. She screamed in rage and threw a punch at Ino's face with everything she had, intending to kill Ino or atleast drive her out. She froze in absolute shock and horror when Ino caught her fist casually, kicked her in the crotch harder than even she imagined was possible, the pain was mind numbing. She fell to her knees in unbelievable agony, a collar appeared in Ino's free hand, she released her fist and clamped it around her neck, hanging from it was a metal tag that said 'Property of Ino Yamanaka'. Lighting flashed around the room blinding her a moment, and when she opened her eyes it was a different room, it was clean and well lit, the only furniture was a huge bed next to the far wall. Ino grabbed her hair with her left hand and lifted her to her feet like she was nothing, and she felt like nothing, she'd been beaten and she knew it. She made a final attempt to win with a crotch kick.... her foot got about 6 inches off the floor when ankle cuffs appeared on her connected by a short chain.

Ino shook her head in amusement, reached out, grabbed both Anko's very firm breasts and casually crushed them to empty sacks of skin.

Anko screamed in horror at the destruction of her breasts, but that wasn't the end, Ino reached between her legs, between her pussylips, grabbed her clit, pulled it out to full erection, grabbed the base of it with her other hand and crushed her hard clit between them with a sickening 'squish'.

"Submit to me totally and I'll restore you Anko.... you have no choice. I'm in control now." Ino said sternly.

"I submit to you Mistress Ino.... please, make me whole again." Anko said submissively and bowed her head.

Ino smiled. "Done."

Anko suddenly felt wonderful, her breasts were full and firm again, her clit was fully erect and standing out proudly..

Ino's clothes vanished and she spread her legs, revealing her open pussy, erect two and a half inch clit and hard foot long cock. "Now service your Mistress." Ino commanded.

Anko dropped to her knees in front of Ino moved her head in and shoved her long tongue into Ino's pussy.

----The Real World, An Instant Later----

Anko released Ino's arms and grabbed the bed as a MASSIVE orgasm ripped through her mind and body, sending her into almost violent convulsions of pleasure. She continued to shake for almost a minute then it slowed, but didn't stop, small tremors continued to run through her body. When she finally regained her senses she opened her eyes, saw a lightly panting Ino still sitting between her legs, which were wrapped by Ino's, and smiled. "Dear Kami.... you did it Ino.... never in my life have I felt like that, or cum that hard..... wait a minute.... I can feel you in my head, like when your father was helping me with my blocked memories years ago.... how?"

Ino unwrapped her legs from Anko, pulling out of Anko her huge limp cock flopped onto her thigh. "I found out yesterday, by accident actually, that I have a Bloodline-Limit, if I cum inside someone with my cock, so far only you and Sakura, and charge it with my chakra.... it gives me control of your mind.... permanently "

"Oh.... okay." Anko said calmly and nodded. She should of been mad that Ino cheated and did this to her, but instead she was happy, and glad to serve Ino in any way she could.

Ino caught her breath and got off the bed. "Before we do anything else.... I believe you owe me a trophy for defeating you." Ino said and smiled sadistically, she couldn't believe what she was about to do to one of the toughest. scariest bitches in Konoha.

"My bush.... of course Mistress Ino, it's your right to rip my cunt bald, and my privilege to be balded by a superior woman." Anko said as she got off the bed, quickly dried herself off with the bed sheet, fluffed up her thick purple bush to make it easier for Ino to grab, walked over to her and stood, legs spread wide.

Ino reached between Anko's legs and with each hand grabbed a huge handfull of hair covering Anko's outer lips, using her chakra like she did to water walk, but in her hands to be sure she had a solid grip on every single hair covering the entrance to Anko's womanhood. Ino looked up into Anko's eyes and smiled sadistically. "I own you now." Ino said then with a big jerk ripped every last hair from Anko's outer lips, balding her pussy. In each of her hands was a big wad of purple hair that moments ago covered the entrance of Anko's womanhood.

Anko screamed in pain and almost dropped to her knees, but managed to stay up. She didn't cover herself with her hands, her once treasured bush wasn't hers anymore. Though happy she'd given something so initimate to her Mistress, she couldn't stop a single tear from running down each cheek. Ino ripped out four more handfulls from the sides of her once massive bush, leaving only a little larger than average patch covering her mound. A few minutes later she watched Ino seal the hair she'd ripped from her crotch into a scroll she'd brought her new Mistress. "If I may ask, why didn't you bald me?"

"I decided to leave enough for me to hurt you with, I love pulling hair.... especially that hair, it's a female weakness I love to exploit.... you aren't the only woman that's been in a lot of catfights, except for Sakura, Tenten and Hinata, I've fought and beaten every girl in my Academy class, some during Academy, most afterwards.... and left every one of them with a bald pussy and sore tits. but not one of them ever saw my cock, only my tits. I'm going to change that now.... you're going to help me and Sakura get them and make them my sluts, just like you. How did you think I became top diva of the girls, just on looks and fashion sense?" Ino said with a smile.

Anko gave a devious smile. Now free of any moral limitations the most perverted ideas began forming in her mind, as well as things she remembered hearing things Orochimaru had suppossedly done. There were always the most vile rumors floating around about him, mainly used to scare kids and new Genin into behaving.... but now she wanted to do many of them, the sexual ones anyway, if people started dissappearing or turning up dead it would ruin everything for Ino. "Mistress.... what about the men, we should find out if your ability works on them." If I may suggest, There's this bar in the Red Light District that caters to certain fetishes. I can get us in, I've been there a few times to wind down after a few S-Rank missions I've had, I can let loose in a fight and not have to worry about my career. Most shinobi avoid it except a few like me when we need information only certain people can give us.... for a price. Places like that are what we call a neccessary evil, they stay in the shadows and we ignore their crimes in exchange for occational help."

"Sakura and I will meet you here tomorrow night at nine, we may need her strength." Ino said, intrigued by the idea, her cock began to get hard.

Anko licked her lips and began rubbing her pussy, her clit quickly got hard. "Fuck me again Mistress?" Anko asked, then smiled when Ino nodded.

-

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ino's Secret

Chapter 3

By: MikeJV37

-

363 days to Naruto's return

----3:34 PM, Outside Konoha Park----

Sakura glanced to her left and stopped with an odd smirk on her face, then turned to Ino on her right after making sure no one was nearby. "Ino, isn't Anko-chan home right now, getting ready for tonight?"

Ino looked at Sakura curiously, she recognized the devious look on her face. "Why?"

"I was thinking, if we find out you can get men.... even with me and Anko-chan many of the Jounin will be extremely difficult to.... pin down for you. What if we used a different approach, force would be a bad idea, I doubt any of them would fall for the old 'I want to sleep with you' trick, even from Anko.... we need a helper they'd never suspect, but with certain skills that could render even Kakashi helpless long enough for you to get." Sakura said.

Ino thought a moment, but couldn'tfigure out who Sakura was talking about. "Who do you have in mind my little cockslave?" Ino asked quietly, a devious smile on her face, and getting excited by Sakura's idea, even if she didn't know who this special person was.

Sakura smiled a little bigger turned slightly and pointed to a group of four in the park. "Her, our little friend on the far left side of the group."

Ino had to close her eyes a moment and focus her mind to stop her cock from getting hard, something she'd never had to do in public, until now. "If we weren't in the street I'd fuck you right here. Kami I love you my lil whore.... but we need a good reason and somewhere to do this."

Sakura just smiled. "Already solved, we take her to Anko's."

"You go ahead to Anko's and tell her, we'll be there in twenty minutes, I want her ready, or I'll make sure her big clit is a soggy ramen noodle for a week." Ino said seriously, but quietly and made a 'dangling' gesture with her index finger..Experimenting with Sakura, Ino had learned she could control not only the mind, but many parts of the body of someone, though she didn't know the full extent of her control yet, she used any opportunity she had to test her abilities.

Sakura nodded and ran off towards Anko's house.

----3:56 PM, Anko's House----

Anko opened the door and smiled. "Hey Ino, looks like you found her. Don't stand there all day, get your butts in here." Anko said frmly, then watched her Mistress lead in Hanabi Hyuuga, she followed them to the couch. She sat on the right, Sakura the left, Hanabi between them, Ino stood in front of them.

"Hanabi, you aren't here for the reason I told you, that was a lie. You're here to join our special group. You're a smart, practical girl Hanabi.... first let me just remind you that as good a fighter as you are, any one of us can beat you, and you'd have no chance against all three of us. I can see you're getting worried, but we aren't here to hurt you.... well, unless we have to. I recently discovered I have a Bloodline-Limit, I can take over someone's mind permanently, they don't lose anything, they just become totally loyal to me amd wll do anything I want. That's what I'm going to do to you." Ino said calmly.

Hanabi tried to get up and was pushed back down by Sakura's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do that again Hanabi, and if you activate your Byakuugan.... Sakura will break your arm, got it? Good girl." Ino said and pulled off her top. "As you've figured, Sakura and Anko are already my slaves, but they're only the first.... I'm going to make every kunoichi in Konoha my loyal bitch. Before you do something stupid, there are a lot on benefits to joining me willingly. Sakura and Anko will have a place at my side and unlimited power to do what they want.... now, you can have that, or you can be just another slave getting beaten and used for sex when ever we feel like it. As a Princess of the Main Branch you understand what I'm talking about.... I'll only ask you this once, then I can take you by force in which case you'll just be our bitch, or you can let me take you and enjoy the pleasure we can give you as well as get your own slaves and the other benefits that come with it. What's your decision?"

Hanabi looked at the older kunoichi at her sides and the topless Ino in front of her. She was use to nudity, the Hyuuga Main Branch took communal baths, men and women seperately, and her private tutors had taught her everything a Prncess should know to please her future husband. The thought of being a worthless slave they'd beat and rape like some slave really bothered her, she was the daughter of the Head of the Main Branch of the great Hyuuga Clan, illegal or not, she didn't want to become a worthless slave. "If I may.... how will you do it, and will it hurt?" Hanabi asked, calmly, proper behavior at all times had been drilled into her since she could first walk.

Ino glanced at Sakura and Anko, she was a little surprised Hanabi was taking this so well. "Even now that Hyuuga attitude shows, you really are a Princess, and I'm impressed. I just hope Hinata does as well when we move on her. I'm going to do it with this." Ino said, then pulled her skirt and panties down and stepped out of them, her semi-flaccid 11 inch cock hung betwen her legs, swinging a little, showing her pussy in quick flashes. "That's right, I have a cock.... I am a girl just like you, Sakura and Anko, but I have a few extra parts. You aren't big enough to take me orally, so it'll have to be vaginally, I'll have to take you like a man would. Now will make love to you, or rape you?" Ino asked seriously and looked into Hanabi's eyes.

Hanabi could barely hold her composure, she was shocked Ino had a cock like a boy, but it was HUGE, it was the size of her forearm! She knew the first time for a girl would be painful, she'd been taught that, but also that it was brief, and with a good lover would quickly turn into pleasure like she'd never experienced before, according to her Hyuuga tutor. Still staring at Ino's cck, she had to ask. "Can you be gentle, and pleasure me like I was told my husband would know how to? I am a princess and would be married to a Prince trained to please his wife." She asked, then smiled a litle when she heard Ino say hai. She looked up, nervously. "I accept your offer.... Ino-sama." Hanabi said and bowed her head in submission as she normally did to her father and the elders.

"I'm proud of you Hanabi, follow me girls." Ino said and headed for the bedroom.

A minute later Anko shut the door behind her, locked it and did a jutsu that sealed the room for sound and security, she knew she wouldn't have to use it after they were done, but was taking no chances, just the thought of disappointing Ino scared her to her very core as nothing ever had before. She quickly stripped off her clothes.

Sakura quickly stripped off her few clothes as well.

"Ino, it may not be my place to speak up, but I have something I'd like to say, then a request to ask of you." Hanabi said politely.

Ino smirked slightly. "Since I was expecting you to be an arrogant little bitch we'd have to fight the whole time, and you've actualy been very respectful despite what I'm about to do to you, so go ahead, speak your mind and ask anything you want, and if not too outrageous I may grant it."

Hanabi smiled slightly, but nervously and gave a small bow. "As you know all Clans have their unique traits that everyone knows about, but we also have other traits known only within each Clan. I don't know the others, but for the Hyuuga Clan, especially the girls, we...." Hanabi said nervously, she'd never told anyone this, but felt it was important she did it. She took a deep breath and let it out. "You've seen Hinata-neechan lately, I know you were all surprised how big her breasts are in her new coat.... they're actually even bigger than they look, the reason for this a our Clan secret.... Hyuuga women begin developing breasts two to four years earlier than normal girls. Hinata was a full D cup when she was my age, that's why she wore that big coat all the time, she's embarrassed by them. Only I and a few other Hyuuga women have seen her nude, mainly the Cadet Branch members that work in our private womens bath house."

Ino looked at Sakura and Anko, they were as stunned as she was. She'd figured Hinata was a big D cup, maybe an E cup, but from what Hanabi just said Hinata was better with concealing clothes than she was. '_I definitely have to get Hinata next, Tenten can wait_.' Ino thought as her cock quickly got hard at the thought of getting her hands on Hinata huge breasts. "Wait.... if that's true then why are you maybe a big B cup at most? You're no bigger than the other girls."

Hanabi whimpered quietly. "I'll get to that in a minute.... Ino-sama. For two years now I've secretly had a Cadet Branch member running errands for me. Hidden in my bedroom under the floor beneath a special family seal that blocks the Byakuugan, are books about.... girls with giant breasts catfighting to win a boy they both want.... reading them makes me really excited and I squeeze my breasts or crotch pretending to be a girl in the story." Hanabi said, blushing with shame, it was beneath her socially, but she couldn't help herself, it was a guilty pleasure.... sometimes she had to get away from the pressure everyone put on her to excell.

Ino glanced at the others, she wanted to laugh but held it in. "Hanabi.... is your request to catfight one of us before I take you?"

Still looking at the floor, Hanabi nodded. "Against Anko-san.... I'd like you Ino-sama, to transform into Naruto-kun and watch me fight Anko to win you from her. No jutsu or chakra, just woman-to-woman, and I want to win, leaving Anko destroyed...." Hanabi said, making quotes in the air with her fingers when she said destroyed, she knew they'd know that meant pretending. "Then Naruto-kun, his big dick hard like yours is, would make love to me in front of my beaten rival."

"Sounds like fun, I'll do it." Anko said happily, a huge smile on her face. "I have that entire collection Hanabi, I love those books too." What she didn't want to tell Hanabi yet, was that she'd really done everything in those books.

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other a moment and laughed, though they weren't totally surprised Anko had them since they now knew what a pervert she really was.

"Sakura can heal anything you do, so you can go all out on me, smack me around, bust my tits and cunt, rip me bald.... knock me out if ya want to, I love it rough anyway, and am always up for something new, getting my ass kicked in a catfight by a girl not even half my age or size could be fun, I just found out being a subbie is as fun as being a dom." Anko said happily.

"What about Hinata.... is she a closet pervert like you?" Ino asked curiously, stroking her now nearly 12 inch long cock with her right hand.

Hanabi giggled. "I wish.... it's forbidden to do it, but I've peaked into her room a few times with my Byakuugan, her idea of masturbation is to play with her boobs a little. She does read those teen romance novels the other girls do, but my Nee-chan is so clean she squeaks." Hanabi said.

Ino sighed with dissappointment. She was really hoping Hinata had some fetish or weakness she could exploit, but realized unless something came up she could use, or a good idea, she'd have to this the hard way.... she'd have to rape Hinata.

----5 Minutes Later----

Hanabi made a final check of her appearence in the bathroom mirror. She'd removed the bandages that held her full, but very soft C cup breasts and only had on a strapless blue bra that made them look bigger and firm. Her stomach was flat with a little definition. Her mound was small but outlined by the blue panties. They were nice, but she was glad they weren't hers because she'd never be able to wear them again. She checked her ponytail a final time, it went down to her waist and was secured at both ends. She smiled and nodded. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice, she had a small chance against Ino or Sakura alone, she might be able to take them both out if she was really clever, but she had no chance against Anko, as talented as she was, a Special Jounin was way out of her league, and she'd only end up making Anko angry and probably facing some of her snakes. That thought sent a shiver down her spine, most of them could swallow her whole easily and she really didn't want to find out if they even needed her alive. She took a deep breath, let it out, opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom.

(Begin Scene)

They were waiting for her to open the door and start the big scene. Anko was standing near the end of the bed in a purple, front-hook bra and panty set, both nearly transparent, to her right, in front of Anko was Naruto, his thick, foot long cock standing out from his crotch above a set of grapefruit-size balls. She noticed the room was a little smaller than before but ignored Sakura's Genjutsut. Anko had her full D cup tits pressed onto his face, he was shorter than Anko but bigger than her, about 4 inches both ways. She had her right hand on his cock slowly stroking it. She focused on what to do and say, the start was loosely scripted, as was the outcome of the fight and what happened afterwards, the rest was up to her and Anko and would basically be a . "Get away from my man you whore!" Hanabi yelled, looking and sounding angry.

Anko released Naruto, stepped back and faced her, back to the bed. "Since you can't satisfy him, someone has to.... you frigid little bitch. Unlike you my little Hyuuga Princess, Anko Mitarashi is a real woman. So why don't you leave while you still can, or the first and last thing in your little cunt will feel is my hand when I rip out your womb, it's not like you'd ever need it anyway." Anko said with an arrogant, catty smile.

Hanabi looked at Anko, glad she was only acting. "You're the only person that'll be losing her womanhood you loose-cunted slut!" Hanabi yelled and with a fast dash dove and tackled Anko around the stomach, sending both onto the bed. Lying on Anko, her legs between Anko's, she quickly glanced up at ANko's face, saw her fake stunned expression and saw Anko raise he chest sightly and mout 'the bra' to her. Hanabi quickly sat up on Anko's stomach like in her books, pulling Anko's arms to her sides and tucking them under her legs to secure them, though it was a little difficult because of their size difference. Smiling cruelly, she reached down, grabbed Anko's bra between the cups with both hands, noting the cheap clasp, she gave it a hard jerk and it broke open, revealing Anko's bare breasts, her big nipples were hard. Letting the cups fall over Anko's pinned arms she grabbed Anko's tits and, as much as she could get in her hands anyway, and squeezed hard. She almost gasped at how incredibly firm they were.

Anko gave a pained scream and thrashed a little, but not enough to free her arms or shake Hanabi loose. "Leggo my tits you little bitch!" Anko yelled angrily.

Hanabi rode the bucking Anko for several minutes, squeezing, twisting and pulling ANko's bigger tits as best she could, then paused for a moment when she heard Anko say 'get my nipples' between her screams and threats. Hanabi smiled sadisically, copying Anko as best she could. "If you didn't like that, you'll hate this you big slut!" Hanabi said and viciously grabbed Anko's stiff nipples between her small but strong fingers and pinched as hard as she could. The scream she heard from Anko sounded very real, so twisting them as far as she could she leaned back and pulled hard, stretching Anko's tits into pointy cones.

Anko screamed hard, that really hurt, but wasn't anything she couldn't take, she'd been hurt far worse before. She lifted her les, clamped her thighs around Hanabi's head and twisting her body threw her smaler attacker off onto the bed to her left. She quickly got up on her knees, facing Hanabi, and covered her tits lovingly, looking like she'd been hurt badly. "Oh my tits.... and my por nipples, yu'll [ay for that you little bitch!" Anko said coldly, put her hands on Hansbi's shoulders, pinning her to the bed on her back, and with a quick move that surprised her little victim, balanced on her right knee as she slid Hanabi under her, the pinned Hanabi's arms gently to her sides, sitting on her lower belly to be sure Hanabi's chest was wide open. "So you like to go for the tits huh.... ket's see how you like it." Anko said coldly, easily ripped Hanabi's bra in half between the cups, let it fall open, gran firmly grabbed and squeezed hanabi's smaller breasts just enough to be painful, but not enough to overwhelm her. She wanted Hanabi to get the full catfight experience, as best as she could without seriously hurting her anyway.

Hanabi gritted her teeth agains the pain, though it hurt, she jurt Anko was going easy on her, but now she didn't know how to counter this, Anko was too big to mosewith her legs, she'd never get them around her body. and she couldn't reach her neck like teh girls in the book did. She struggled for a few minutes, but not too hard, she didn't want to waste energy, but she wondered wjat Anko would do, and when.

Anko's lightly, but painfully, mauled hanabi's breasts for just over 2 minutes, really enjoying how soft they were in her hands. '_That's enough I think.... damn I'm getting horny, I can feel my.... that's it! I just hope she paid close attention to the books, I want to really enjoy this before I let her finish me off. I just hope Ino will fuck me when she's done with Hanabi_.' Anko thought quickly then released Hanabi's breasts and leaned down close. "Act beaten, watch closely, torture me, finish me when and how I say." Anko whispered to Hanabi.

Wincing, Hanabi gave a short nod and changed her axpression, as if she couldn't take the breast mauling any longer.

"Now you little bitch, before I destroy what you laughingly call a pussy, I'm going to give you a very good look at a real woman's pussy." Anko said confidently, sat up, then reached between her legs with both hands and in a single move tore off her own and Hanabi's panties and tossed them away. Rocking her hips gently back and forth she used her right hand to bring out and started stroking her huge clit. Anko saw the shock on her face. '_Oh fuck! I knew I forgot something, I forgot to tell her about my clit.... I hope Ino doesn't punish me for this_.' Anko thought, glanced subtly at 'Naruto' and saw it in 'his' eyes as the realization also registered at what she'd forgotten. She subtly mouthed 'I'm sorry' and prepared herself to be destroyed..... she just hoped it wasn't real, but exaggerated as they'd planned. She knew that even if Ino did let Hanabi really destroy her pussy she wouldn't leave her that way, but it would be a hell of a punishment.

Hanabi felt the pressure on her arms lessen, and figured this had to be the opening Anko mentioned. She also figured her target had to be Anko's pussy and her giant clit.... now that the moment was here, she wasn't sure she could actuallt grab Anko there. Imagining doing that was one thing, but this was real. She tilted her head and looked at 'Naruto' for instructions. She watched the disgused Ino, look right into her eyes, gave Anko a cold glare, the tell her in Naruto's normal voice to destroy Anko's tits and pussy for real. When she heard Anko whimper, she looked up at her face and saw something she never had before, genuine fear on Anko's face.

Anko looked down at her. "I fucked up.... do it Hanabi."

Hanabi called up all her training and surpressed her emotions as her face went cold. She jerked her arms up between Anko's spread legs and drove her hardened fingers into the base of Anko's 7 inch clit from both sides, and though she reinforced her fingers with her chakra, she didn't use it in the strike.

Anko threw her head back and screamed in agony as a lightning bolt raced up and down her hard clit.

Hanabi grabbed the huge, super sensitive female organ, twisted it viciously and she jerked it to her left as hard as she could to throw Anko off her, it worked. Hanabi quickly got up and moved between Anko's legs, facing 'Naruto'. Ignoring Anko's screams she grabbed and began stroking ANko's clit vigorously as she POUNDED the Anko's pussy lips and the base of her clit mercilessly for several minutes, and was axtually amazed that despie the damage and extreme pain she was doing, Anko's clit stayed hard. gripping the end of Anko's giant clit she began viciously choppining both sides and punching the bottom of Anko's clit in the middle, brutaly bending it, which got ear-piercing shrieks from Anko..

"Claw her cunt bloody from teh inside.... all the way up to and inside her womb." 'Naruto' said coldly.

"Oh Kami no...." ANko whimpered quietly to herself, no one had ever done that to her in a catfight before.

Hanabi nodded and without a moments hesitation, backed up a little, dropped down on her left forearm and knees, and drove her fist up Anko's pussy just past her elbow, her smal fist had punched through the opening guarding Anko's baby maker, opened her hands into a claw reinforced bu her chakra and did as ordered, she clawed the inside og Ako's womb mercilessly and strated working her way out. It only took her about 10 minutes to do, then on her own she did it to Anko's large pussylips and finally her slit, leaving them all riped up and covered in blood.

"Clean off the blood and get your hot little cunt over here." 'Naruto' said.

Hanabi smiled happily, gave the unconscious Anko a final, brutal punch in teh clit, wiped herself off with Anko's sheets and walked over for her reward. "I beat that bitch and detsroyed her, she'll never steal anther man again."

Naruto picked her up, and with Hanabi's hands on her shoulders to help, postioned her throbbing, hard cock at Hanabi's pussy. "This will hurt for a few minutes." Ino said in her own voice, and pushed Hanabi down onto her cock half way, breaking hr hymen. Hanabi screamed in pain a moment as she started fucking her, and within 3 minutes Hanabi was into it and lubricated. She was amazed she got her entire cick into her and thought it might me a Hyuga trait havin a deep pussy, she hoped Hinata did to.. She pumped hanabi hard for several minutes, thrilled at how tight Hanabi was and that she actually had rather good muscle control for her first waited until Hanabi had her first, full orgasm and unloaded inside her pussy, both screamed as they orgasmed. Inside hanabi mind she quickly submited and let Ino put the mental collar on her, just like Anko and Sakura had.

Hanabi went limp in top on Ino, who she saw changed back to herself as she neared orgasm. When she woke a few minuts later, Ino's cock still inside her, she smiled. "Thank you Mistress Ino." Hanabi said in submission.

Ino ptted her head and smiled. "Sakura, get over here and heal Anko before she bleed too much, I want her fully healed for tonight."

"Hai." Sakura said cancelled her Genjutsu, ran over as she flashed through the hand signs and began healing Anko from the inside out.

"Now we're ready for phase two." Ino said, lifted Hanabi's smiling face and kissed her passionately on the lips.

-

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ino's Secret

Chapter 4

By: MikeJV37

-

363 days to Naruto's return

----9:09 PM, Red Light District----

Hidden by the darkness and shadows Anko signaled for a stop on the roof then turned around, slipped her right hand under her skirt and rubbed her fully exposed pussy, she wasn't wearing panties. "Ino, I know I'm acting like some little girl, but I want to aplogize again for forgetting to mention my big clit to Hanabi. I deserved everything you did to me Hanabi-chan, and I'm grateful you let Sakura-chan heal my worthless cunt.... I'll never fail you again Mistress Ino, if I do I humbly request that you personally kill me and take my clit as a trophy." Anko said submissively and bowed her head.

Ino smirked and gently lifted Anko's head under her chin and kissed her lips. "I told you earlier you big pussy.... I forgive you. That slipped my mind too, so don't beat yourself over it.... that's my job you crazy slut. Now lead the way to this club, I want to check it out, meet the owner and find a couple men to play with." Ino said with a sadistic grin.

Anko smiled happily, like a little girl, then kissed Ino and Sakura on the lips, kneeled down, kissed Hanabi then ran to the ledge and leapt to the next building, followed closely by her Mistress and fellow slaves.

----9:15 PM, Near the Black Leaf Club----

Anko lead the group up to the front door in a diamond formation, Ino to the left, Sakura the right, both behind her, Hanabi in back, Anko was dressed normally, they had on black cloaks with the hoods up and were nearly invisible if you weren't close or a high level shinobi. She nodded to the 2 large men to either side of the door and was reaching for the door.

"Who are y....." The bouncer to Anko's left said and suddenly froze up mid-word in agony and terror.

Her right hand had a deathgrip on the man's big balls through his loose pants, like the other male employees who often got fucked by sluts for various reasons he wasn't wearing underwear. Her grip was literally a quarter of an inch from ending him as a man and she knew he knew that as she glared into his eyes. "You will slowly remove your hand from her shoulder right now..... and if you or any of these other pricks ever touch her again the next time anyone here sees your balls they'll be dangling from my ears on little silver chains...." Anko said in her coldest, deadliest voice and closest her hand slightly as she raised it 4 inches and twisted her hand almost 180 degrees. "Do you understand me dick for brains?" Anko said then glanced at the other man.

Both nodded immediately. They weren't shinobi, but everyone in Konoha above the age of 2 years old knew who Anko Mitarashi was and that you NEVER messed with her if you valued your life.... or at the very least your sex life.

Anko nodded slightly then VICIOUSLY yanked his ready to burst balls straight up another couple inches and rolled her wrist away from his body to intensify the pain just a little more and ensure he wouldn't be fucking anything for several hours. She saw his eyes roll back in his head released him and watched him crumple bonelessly to the ground unconscious, a sadistic sexual smile on her face.

The other guard opened the door. "Sorry Anko, new guy. It'll never happen again."

"Tell him if my friends ever have any problems here the next time he wakes up it'll be without his balls. Jago work inside now?" Anko said, then smiled when he nodded. "He knew how to treat a bitch. Come on, we have business to finish inside." Anko said to her guests then lead them in.

He watched them enter and the door close. "Why do I always get stuck with the dumbasses.... he'll never get a blowjob from her now, she's the best." The other guard said remembering his from Anko a couple years ago, looking down at his inconscious new partner.

Inside the club were a couple stages along the walls and a few in the room. Anko lead them through the crowd, ignoring the men and women of various ages being whipped, beaten and/or fucked in various holes, some hanging by their wrists, ankles or tits, only half by the opposite sex. She listened to the reactions of her Mistress and fellow slaves at the sights, sounds and smells. She ignored it, this was the soft stuff, mostly subbies and doms, strictly visitors, members got to see the lower levels where the real action and hardcore people were. Anko almost laughed at the people on the first floor who think extreme is mom eating out her daughter's hairless pussy while dad gets a blowjob from his little girl as mom is raped by the family dog. Amateurs, she thought as she stopped at the big metal door on the back wall, took a card from her pocket and showed it to the single guard. She smiled when he glanced at the card then her face and nodded. He hit a button on the wall behind him and when the door opened she lead them through it. "Stay close and don't do or say anything until I give the signal.".

They all nodded, Anko hadn't exagerated.... this place was way over their heads, this place had it's own rules. They followed Anko down a hallway to what looked like a dead end at first, then it slid open and they followed Anko into the small room, it was maybe 8 by 8.

Anko pushed the 'B' button. "This is an elevator, the big cities have them, and a few buildings in places like Konoha and two of the other hidden shinobi villages. We're attached to steel cables that'll move up and down, it's faster than stairs and more secure. ANBU headquarters has a few."

They all nodded, a little amazed. Being a shinobi village their technology was limited because unlike regular cities they didn't really need it. In the ninja world, simpler is generally better.

When it stopped moving down the door opened and Anko walked out into a very expensive looking carpeted hallway, to either side of the doorway to the elevator were 2 fully armed and armored ninja of at least Jounin Level. "Anko Mitarashi and three guests. I'm here to see the owner on business." Anko said calmly and politely. Next to the disaster shelters, Hokage Tower and ANBU headquarters this was one of the most heavily guarded places in Konoha, no other business had as much money or influence. Only Special Jounin and above could even get down here to see the Owner, and it was always business, usually information on some shady figure in another elemental country or village.

1 of the 4 ninja guards vanished without a trace, returned a minute later and nodded to Anko.

"Do what I do, best behavior, and if you like having tits, do not say or touch anything without my direct orders. My rank and reputaion is the only thing protecting you." Anko said quietly and looked right into Ino's eyes. "So please do exactly as I say, the alliance between this place and the law is fragile at best.".

Ino nodded, she undrstood clearly.... Anko could fight her way out, they'd probably be killed. She glanced at Sakura and Hanabi who nodded obediently. She knew if she died Anko would be emotionally destroyed, based on what she knew of her ability and what her father told her about their families mind jutsu.

Anko lead them down the long hall, she could hear various sounds coming from behind each door they passed, the last 100 yards of the hallway had no doors, only the 8 foot heavy double wooden doors at the end of the hall. Finally reaching them she grabbed the knobs, let out a breath, turned and pulled them open then walked in as if going to a foreign Kage on important business. From the rustling cloaks behind her she knew they were looking around the huge room in awe, it was exquisite. Everything there was worth no less then 100,000 ryu. She'd have to do at least 2, B-Rank missions to make that much quickly, without tapping into her savings, something most experienced shinobi didn't do, they lived on a much smaller expense account set up when they made at least Special Jounin rank. For her that was 10 percent of every paycheck from a mission she did was taken out and put in the exppense account automatically before the rest went into her savings account. She crossed the 50 foot room, stopped 15 feet from the huge desk, dropped to her left knee and bowed her head, but kept her eyes forward. A standard position all shinobi knew.

The big, red leather covered. chair currently facing away from them swivled around to reveal the very beautiful face of a green eyed redhead apparently in her twenties, in a very low cut red silk dress with small roses sewn over each of her huge breasts in gold thread, she was about half way between Anko and Tsunade.."Anko Mitarashi.... this is a treat. So what brings you to my little business?" She asked in a very pleasant, sultry voice. "Please stand.... and you simply must introduce your delightful friends."

Anko stood and straightened her trenchcoat, signaling the others to drop their hoods. "Ino Yamanaka.... Sakura Haruno.... Hanabi Hyuuga."

The woman let out a controled squeal of delight. "The little Hyuuga Princess....how delightful." She said and gave a small bow of respect that was returned, to her delight. "Perfectly done, but I'd expect nothing less from a Hyuuga Princess. Now...." She said and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Oh how rude of me....most know me as Blood Rose, you may simply call me Rose. How may I be of service to special guests such as you, business or pleasure?" Rose asked politely, her calm smile never changed.

"A little of both actually.... we need a couple men for some.... special tests, preferrably trained shinobi of at least Chuunin level, Jounin if possible." Anko said seriously, but calmly. She knew that despite her appearance and sweet personality, Rose was a cold blooded killer with high level connections in all of the elemental countries.

Rose smiled, she loved doing business. "Expendable?" She asked, her smile got slightly bigger when Anko nodded. "Delightful.... but first a little pleasure, those cloaks are hidious, please remove them and let me see you."

Anko turned to them. "Line up and do it."

Rose watched them move into a line, Hanabi, Sakura and Ino from her left to right. She moved to Hanabi, looked her up and down, gently turned her briefly as she checked Hanabi's ass. "Very nice, and big breasts for such a little girl, but with your body C cups are perfect." Rose said then moved to Sakura and ran her hands gently but quickly down her arms then felt her stomach. "Oh now you are simply delightful my dear, so powerful, yet still feminine.... Tsunade trained you very well. Why you could probably bring this all down on top of us with a single punch. Rumor has it you're also one of the best med nins in Fire Country, second only to Tunade herself."

Sakura nodded politely.

"And you have delightful breasts.... may I?" Rose said then held her hands in front of Sakura's chest. When Sakura nodded she firmly grabbed and expertly massaged them for a moment. "I was right, truely delightful.... I must taste them sometime.... and I adore your pink hair.... do you match?"

Sakura felt like she was being priced, but rather enjoyed it, blushed subtley and nodded with a small smile.

"And now Inoichi's little princess...." Rose said in the same pleasant voice she'd been using, then her smile was replaced by an emotionless mask that'd make Hiashi Hyuuga proud. "The true leader of this little group. You can drop the act Anko, did you think you could fool me? The instant I saw you I knew she was in charge. One Alpha can always spot another. Now tell me why you're really here or I will become a most impolite hostess." Rose said as she closely eyed Ino, then suddenly grabbed Ino's crotch through her skirt and shorts. "You're a hermaphrodite, how delightful!" Rose said,. her face suddenly changed back to the persona she'd been using. "It's been several years since I met someone like you Ino Yamanka.... and you are most impressive.... I'd say about twelve inches fully erect, how delightful!" Rose said then released Ino.

Anko gritted her teeth nervously, almost anyone else she would of killed, but this situation called for a different response. Even if she could kill Rose, the trouble it would cause not only her but Konoha made that option impossible.... at the moment. "Rose, I apologize for the deception.... you are right, Ino is in charge." Anko said then thought a moment about what to say, even for her revealing any weakness to someone like Rose could be dangerous, when it came to reading people, especially concerning sex, Rose was among the best in the entire Elemental Nation. She wished she was dealing with Rose's father, but he died over a year ago. '_Hmmm, it's very risky, but if it works Mistress Ino would be set to take over Konoha much sooner than planned_.' Anko thought. "I didn't lie to you about why we'e here, not entirely. We do need a couple men. I know you figured it out already so I'm not revealing anything. Ino and I are lovers.... we first made love two days ago, and I'm both ashamed and proud to say that Ino tamed me. She's a sexual genious. She did things to me I've never felt before. I've always been an Alpha, but for Ino I'm her subbie slave." Anko said sincerely.

Rose just smiled and nodded at Anko, confirming what Anko just said. "I was wondering if you were going to tell me Anko-chan. I should be offended you didn't tell me you'd finally given your heart to someone.... especially after the favor my dear Daddy did for you the last time you were here. He was quite fond of you." Rose said her face showed just the briefest glimpse of her sadness.

Anko nodded. "We're going to combine our talents and create some new techniques and jutsu for Ino to expand her arsenal for missions and strengthen her team."

"A delightful idea, we must never become lax and always strive to improve ourselves with new experiences." Rose said then thought a moment, right index finger on her pursed lips, then smiled and clapped her hands together. "Perfect. I can provide you with however many men you need, and of any age if needed. All completely expendable..... and I won't even charge you." Rose said happily.

Anko didn't like the sound of that, Rose was up to something. "In exchange for who?"

"Oh you know me so well Anko-chan.... but I do not want the ANBU or even Tsunade herself coming down here after me looking for one of her precious kunoichi, even I'm not going to risk the wrath of the elite of Konoha.... that would be very bad for business." Rose said calmly but seriously. '_Or Tsunade herself, if I break our deal I won't get out of Konoha alive_.' Rose thought, remembering Tsunade's threat. "What I want as payment.... is her." Rose said turned and pointed at Ino. "At least for a little while, if she's as talented as you say.... then I simply must find out for myself. I haven't had a decent challenge in years. That gift you have between your legs could be a most delightful diversion my dear."

"Do I have to beat you, or can I just impress you?" Ino asked seriously, a sly smirk on her lips.

"You are a spunky little bitch aren't you.... how DELIGHTFUL!" Rose exclaimed happily. "Despite what Anko-chan may have told you, I am not a heartless bitch.... usually, you simply must do your best as a woman and give me as much pleasure as you can, as I will to you. I love a good challenge, a good lover can push you to your limits, but a truely strong lover can push you past them, and I believe you have that potential. Most can't last even an hour with me."

"Then I'll do two hours, and when I'm finished not only will even thinking about sex be painfull, but you'll call me Mistress Ino." Ino said very confidently.

Rose laughed happily for a few momemts, making her breasts bounce and shake in her dress. "Oh you are a true delight! I'll make you a deal because you are so delightfully entertaining. If you can make love to me for two full hours, without stopping, not only will I give your friends lifetime memberships to my club for free, but I will give you a very special honor.... twenty-five percent ownership of this club, in writing and officially registered with Tsunade."

Sakura's and Hanabi's eyes almost popped from their sockets, Anko could barely contain her shock.

"And in the unlikely event I can't.... what do you get? And keep in mind what will happen if any of us suddenly dissappear or fail to return home tonight. I've already made special arrangements just in case something happened to me while I was here."

Rose didn't even react to the obvious threat. "You're a true delight dear Ino-chan, and while correct, I do want something if you fail to last the full two hours. Starting tomorrow night, from nine to midnight for the next six month you will work here, doing anything I want without question.... and you will do it for free." Rose said seriously, but pleasantly, then an odd smile crossed her lips. "Oh, one more little thing.... I assume you have a big pair of balls in that tight little belly.... delightful, because using that big cock you will impregnate twenty girls of my choice. If I am correct, and I always am, mating that way you will pass on your delightful gift to your daughters.... who will be my property and breeding stock. These are my terms and they are not negotiable. For women like us, the reward is worth the risk." Rose said with a pleasant smile.

Ino looked at Sakura who just shrugged her shoulders, obviously as stunned as she was. That was something she hadn't considered before, if she inpregnated a woman, very likely any daughters she had would be like her. If she had a fully developed Bloodline-Limit, then she would pass on all her traits to her children she had as the 'father' and maybe as the mother. This needed research, but she didn't have time for that. '_Kami forgive me and protect my children if I fail_.' Ino thought, hopng Rose would go all the way and take her 'Love Chain' in her mouth or pussy, because if Rose didn't she knew she couldn't beat her. Ino steeled herself. "I'm risking more than you are.... and while tempting it isn't enough. Mere money doesn't compare you making slaves of my daughters. You want this...." Ino said seriously, the last line as she yanked her skirt and panties down to her ankles letting her semi-erect cock flop onto her thigh. "Show me you aren't just a cocktease and put out. I'll accept your terms with two conditions. First, if I lose I'll knock up your whores, but my first daughter I'm going to raise in my loving family, not down here as one of your mindless whores. Second, you think your a bitch.... I'm Ino Yamanka, and I'M the nastiest bitch to hit Konoha since Tsunade was born! When I beat you, you'll sign over everything in Konoha you own to me, pack your personal shit. and get the fuck out. Make your headquaters in another town, start your own town for all I care, but Konoha will be off limits to you forever. Sakura, if she doesn't answer me with a yes in the next thirty seconds, I want you to bring this whole fucking place down on our heads.... destroy everything." Ino said, her voice, face and body language gave only 1 message, she was dead serious.

Anko, Sakura and Hanabi looked at Ino like she'd gone insane.

Sakura swallowed nervously and nodded. "As you wish Mistress Ino. I love you with all my heart." Sakura said honestly, clenched her right fist tightly and focused ALL the chakra she could safely spare into her fist, which took on a subtle blue glow from the pure intensity of it.

Rose was actually surprised, she'd never seen such raw nerve before, and she knew Ino was serious, she was ready to die. Looking at Sakura, she could tell the girl would carry out the order without hesitation, and if she was even half as powerful as Tsunade, her punch could open a chasm big enough to swallow up to half of Konoha. She felt fear in the pit of her stomach.... and found if truely exciting, she hadn't felt a rush this intense in a long time. "I never back down from a challenge. You're truely impressive Ino Yamanaka, and a true Alpha Bitch.... I accept your terms, as one Bitch to another."

Ino pulled off her top, dropped it, stepped out of the clothes around her ankles, walked up to Rose and extended her right hand. "Times almost up."

Rose shook her hand. "We have a binding agreement." Rose said calmly.

"Sakura relax. Now show me that gorgeous body and where the bed is." Ino said then smiled lustily.

"Win or lose.... this night will be most delightful for both of us." Rose said then reached up and pulled her dress down over her shoulders.

-

End Chapter 4

-

Author's Note: If you've been reading my fics and know my style, you know how this will end. What I want to ask is if in ch5 you want to see the match, or pick it up at the end, have the aftermath of the challange, or jump the next morning? Before you reply, keep in mind that at the MOST this fic will go to ch 20 and then it will end. You can answer in the review, but if you have any ideas or suggestions for what happens in the next few chapters, PLEASE send it by PM. Oh, if you like my new OC and would like to see her in my other fics, please say so. To discuss her role in other my fics PLEASE do so by PM, with the fic and your suggestions on her role in it. If you have a Naruto fic and would like to borrrow her for it, PLEASE ask me by PM.


	5. Chapter 5

Ino's Secret

Chapter 5

By: MikeJV37

-

363 days to Naruto's return

----9:20 PM, Rose's Office----

Ino had never seen a bed as massive before, it was nearly the size of her bedroom at 16 feet wide and 20 feet long, this bed was obviously made for group sex on a scale even she was having some trouble picturing. She glanced at her personal harem surrounding it, then at Rose approaching from the far side. She had to admit the woman was simply stunning, long, thick lustrous red hair, her body could be that of any Jounin kunoichi, her breasts were as impressive, full, firm H cups that only hung about 6 inches from their weight, capped by red areola 7 inches across and very thick inch long nipples that looked hard enough to cut glass. Her mound was large and plump and covered edge-to-edge by the thickest, most luxurious looking red bush she ever seen in her life, even Anko's bush was thin and sparse by comparison. Below it was a large, very thick-lipped pussy, the inner lips alreasy hung several inches, and though only a little arroused, what she could see of Rose's clit was about an inch long and just as thick. she just had to see it all. "I love this bed, a shame I won't be able to put it in my bedroom, I wouldn't have room for anything else."

Rose smiled. "Thank you dear, I do so love to entertain and a normal bed simply would never hold, I lost track of how many beds I wore out or destroyed by the time I was your age. I was such a naughty girl." Rose said as she pouted cutely and put her right index finger on her cheek.

Ino giggled, despite everything she really liked Rose's personality, even if it was mostly an act. Ino grabbed her very hard cock with her right and gave it a slow stroke up and down. "Enough girltalk you showoff, we're here to do some serious fucking so let's get to it.".

"You are a most delightful little bitch, I will enjoy this immensely." Rose said happily as she reached Ino, pulled her close..into a very passinate kiss.

Ino wasn't surprised by the kiss, but she was very impressed by Rose's tongue. Not because it was so long, about six inches she figured by what was in her mouth, but how strong it was. She thought her tongue was good, but Rose's was pushing hers around like nothing, then Rose wrapped her tongue around hers and in seconds squeezed it into submission, making her let out an almost whimpering moan then she was pushed onto her back and her legs pried open..

"Before I feast on that cock I simply must taste your pussy." Rose said in a lusty, commanding voice.

Ino was shocked she was being sexually dominated so easily, she'd expected Rose to be aggressive, but she was on a whole different level. She knew she had to step up to Rose's level or she'd end up as Rose's bitch, not that she'd mind being with her, but before she became anyone's subbie bitch they had to break her first, and that was a battle she never intended to lose. She whiped her legs out and up together, locking them tightly around Rose's hard stomach. "If you want some of my pussy, you have to earn that right bitch." Ino commanded and rolled them over so she was on top. "What about yours?" Ino said seductively, reached back between Rose's legs with her left hand and dipped her middle and index fingers in her pussy and brought them up to her face, where Rose grabbed her wrist firmly, but not painfully..

"I was right, you're simply delightful. Most of my new lovers won't even attempt to take the dominant role out of fear of my reputation, though I must admit I got a little more excited than I planned, but my reputation doesn't matter to you does it?" Rose asked, and smiled when Ino shook her head. "I could have you and your little friends killed with the snap of my fingers, and though it would bring Tsunade's rage down on me, before she took my head off I must admit my final thought would be of this night with you Ino, you simply will not submit to me.... and I find that most delightful. So I will give you the chance to prove yourself to me. Be warned though, while I won't try to force myself on you as the dominant, I will not hold back, so you better give as good as you get.... and you better last at least an hour or our delightful evening will take a most unpleasant turn for everyone.".Rose said calmly then released Ino's wrist.

Ino nodded then sucked her fingers and smiled. Unlocking her legs she scooted forward, took Rose's huge breasts in her hands and squashed them together around her hard cock.

Smiling, Rose put her chin to her chest and expertly licked the 3 inches of Ino's cock sticking out the top of her cleavage, which made Ino moan as she began slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Quickly matching Ino's rythme she bagan rocking her body with Ino's

Ino held out as long as she could, but after a rough 6 minutes she knew she was maybe a minute from blowing her first load, but even with her chakra she only had so many in her. If Rose drained her balls without taking a special load she was doomed. '_Dear Kami she's good.... I, I have to do something.... what the hell_?' Ino thought, then something strange happened, she felt a massive surge of energy unlike anything she'd felt before. She quickly glanced at Anko, Sakura and Hanabi and saw that they all looked a little more tired than they had been just minutes ago. '_I'm sharing their power.... it has to be their link to me_!' Ino thought, then looked down into Rose's eyes with the most sadistically, lust filled glare of her life, she KNEW she had Rose beat. "Let's fuck."

Rose was working Ino's cock, her plan to eliminate Ino's sexual weapon was working perfectly, she could tell Ino was maybe a minute from blowing her first load, and once drained and her cock limp and useless, Ino would be hers, then she looked up into Ino's eyes, then saw her face change and heard the words.... and a chill of fear ran down her spine, something she hadn't experienced in a long time, but her vast experience told her 1 thing she couldn't believe she'd missed, she'd never been wrong, but it was in Ino's eyes.... Ino was going to beat her. It was something a veteran fighter of any kind could do, that instinct that told you your opponent was way out of your league. '_She's going to beat me, but that fire wasn't there before, where did this come from and how did I miss it_?' Rose thought sadly.

Ino hopped forward, half crushing and half pushing up Rose's breasts, pulled her cock free grabbed it, aimed and unloaded all over Rose's face. Before her cock even softened she backrolled into a bellyflop, ending with her face over Rose's pussy. "My turn my little red bitch." Ino said in an almost commanding voice, slipped her upper arms under Rose's upper thighs, and curled them to lock on her arms, lifted and spread them wide and for a full hour dominated Rose with the most vigorous tongue work, including a technique she got from Anko that let her extend her tongue to 20 inches and reach even Rose's deepest sensitive spots.

Without actually getting violent Rose fought back as hard as she could trying to take the dominant position, but she just couldn't breal Ino's grip on her thighs. She figured Sakura could hold her, but not Ino, the muscle just wasn't there. Then there was Ino's tongue, that had to be from Anko, she'd met Orochimaru many times as a child with her father and knew about his tongue technique, so it was possible Anko had taught it to her, but Ino was also pressing points in her thighs that basically rendered them useless, definitely a Hyuuga technique, she doubted even a med nin as skilled as Sakura would know about those kind of pressure points, and the Hyuuga didn't share their Clan secrets, they were as tight-assed about them as she was open about sex. It didn't make sense.

After forcing over a hundred massive orgasms from Rose over the last hour, she held Rose on the edge of another for the last 10 minutes, let her go over that edge again, but just as she did she buried her right fist up to the elbow in Rose's pussy as she bit her huge clit hard. Rose screamed, quivered a moment and went limp. Looking up her body she saw Rose panting, mouth wide open, smiled, pushed up into a handstand, spun 180 degrees and came down into a '69' position with Rose, her hard cock now buried to the hint in Rose's mouth. Ino grabbed Rose's half-erect, thick, 5 inch clit with a hard grip. "Now suck me dry my little whore or I'll rip it off!" Ino commanded, then smiled and released her grip with she felt Rose begin to work her cock with her mouth, tongue and throat.

Though she still couldn't figure out how Ino had hid all this power from her, at the moment that thought wasn't in her mind. Rose was enjoying this new sexual experience as she would any other, it was moments like this she truely lived for.... to grow as a woman and learn something new sexually, to find that new level or type or pleasure. One of the few nonsexual thoughts in her head was about the deal she'd made with Ino, she was finished in Konoha, but all things considered, to literally be fucked out of Konoha was worth it. As experienced as she was, she'd never cum so hard, so many times in a row in her life, and her legendary 'Iron Pussy', was crumpling under the sexual assault and it had only been an hour. She'd made a mental note to ask Ino how she'd done it before they left.

Anko stepped closer to Sakura. "Have you figured out what's happeing to us?" Anko whispered.

"I think so, Ino is drawing on our individual strengths through our link to her. We've all felt her in our minds, in your mind, where is Ino touching you, she has my arms." Sakura whispered.

"Head and chest." Anko whispered.

"My head and hands." Hanabi whispered.

"I thought so. She's using my physical strength, your sexual skill and endurance Anko, Hanabi's knowledge of pressure points, and all of our chakra reserves. There's much more to this link than I thought, it seems the more people she binds with her Love Chain, the stronger she gets." Sakura whispered.

Ino stayed in that position on top of Rose for another hour, using everything she knew to force as many big orgasms from Rose as she could, she didn't want to beat Rose's pussy.... she wanted to break it. When she was sure Rose's pussy was 'knocked out' she finally blew the massive load she'd been holding back the last 2 hours, down Rose's throat, saturating it with her chakra. She wasn't really surprised that Rose was able to swallow it all, but she knew she'd filled Rose's belly, literally, her balls ached like she'd been kicked, and her cock went limp.... followed a moment later by the rest of her.

----11:49 PM----

She opened her eyes and smiled at the familiar face. "What time is it Sakura-chan?" Ino said.

"About ten to midnight, you took a little nap, but considering what you did I'm not surprised, it was quite a strain on your body using us like that." Sakura said and smiled. "Get up Mistres, you have a new slave waiting to greet you."

Ino smiled happily as the fresh memory of what she did to Rose in her Mindscape returned. She sat up and let Sakura guide her, she knew she'd somehow tapped into Sakura, Anko and Hanabi, that was the only explination of what happened that made sense, but she was also rather tired, not exhausted, just pleasantly numb. She wobbled a little when she stood, but Sakura, then suddenly Anko and Hanabi were at her side holding her up. Any of them could of easily beaten her senseless and been free of her, but all they wanted to do was serve her, which made her smile and despite where she was she totally relaxed and let her guard down. It was only a short walk, but she stopped in front of Rose, who was kneeling in total submission, head bowed.

"You beat me in my own challenge and have won not only my possessions and my business, but my heart and soul as well. I'm your most loyal bitch now and forever Mistress Ino, How may I serve you?" Rose said.

"Pleases stand Rose.... thank you. First, everything between my eyes and my knees hurts, and my cock... oh dear Kami, I thought you were going to skin it, I couldn't get hard now if I wanted to.... and I love it. That was the greatest, most intense sexual experience I've ever had. I must come back here and have you train all my slaves to be better lovers... in fact, after you sign everything over to me, that's going to be you position. you'll be my HeadMistress, Red will answer only to Sakura and me. Now, get that paperwork for me to sign so I can get home and get some sleep, but you will not file this with Konoha until I say so. Legally you'll own the club and this business, I don't want to tip anyone off something is happening until I'm ready, we'll come back tomorrow after sunset for the men, so have them ready. Go." Ino said.

Rose nodded and ran off, past her desk and through a door into a back room, when she came back 4 minutes later Ino was sitting at her desk, where she went. "I didn't intend to use these until I was redy to retire, but when you sign them you'll own everything I have. In this package are some things you'll find quite delightful Mistress Ino. They're all one-of-a-kind and can't be duplicated."

Ino nodded, went through the stack of papers and signed everywhere indicated, then took the package. "You were most delightful Rose, thank you and good night." Ino said and smirked playfully.

Rose smiled happily at Ino's imitation of her, bowed and watched her new boss and Mistress leave with her new friends.

----8:14 AM, The next morning, Yamanaka House----

Her arms were held above her head, wrists crossed and held in an iron grip, another iron grip on her throat, though it didn't block her air or voice, but knew could snap her nexk in an instant. her kimono was open, esposing her large bare breasts and blonde pussy, that was currently being taken by force by a huge cock, tears streamed down her face. "Please don't do this to me.... I'm begging you....pleaaaaooh Kami! Why are you doing this, what's wrong with you?" She pleaded as she was basically being raped and held against the wall.

"Shut up mother! I asked you to let me sleep another hour and you got bitchy, so I'm gonna teach you never to disobey me again, this is my house from now on and you're going to be my happy, subbie bitch! Now take this baby!" Ino commanded then tensed up and unloaded into her mother's pussy, filling her womb. When she finished a minute later she pulled out and let Inoiki fall to the floor. She was taking her shower when her nude mother stepped in with her.

"May I help you Mistress Ino?" Inoiki asked her daughter and new mistress submissively. Ino turned facing her, smiled and spread her legs. She nodded, got on her knees an began washing Ino's cock with her hands and mouth.

----11:26 AM, Shinobi Residential District----

As she neared Sakura's house she couldn't stop thinking about what a great day she was having. Last night she made the legendary underworld figure known as Bloody Rose her personal subbie bitch, taken everything she owned and discovered a new side effect of her Love Chain, that morning she raped her mother and enslaved her, and not an hour ago she'd dropped by Moegi's house on a whim, found her and her single mother there, and taken both of them rather easily, especially Moegi who once she saw her nude wanted her to, 'make me a woman'. What was really entertaining about about that was when Moka, her mother, tried to stop her, Moegi viciously kicked her mother between the legs and dropped her to the floor in agony. Apparently sweet little Moegi was recently shoved hard into puberty and was full of powerful sexual desires she'd been holding in, and as she found out, both mother and daughter had unusually deep pussies and she was able to bury her cock to the hilt in both. She wasn't surprised Moegi was so tight, but was that Moka was almost as tight as her daughter. '_Four new slaves in twelve hours, damn I'm having a good day.... and it's not even lunch yet_!' Ino thought happily. "I can't wait for tonight." Ino said to herself. When she reached the front door of the Haruno house she just went in as she usually did. When she entered the livingroom she stopped as she was assaulted by a a very powerful, but familiar aroma, and smiled. Thinking quickly she ran upstairs to Sakura's bedroom and when she went in her cock immediately got hard so she quickly unzipped her skirt and ripped off her straining panties. She wasn't worried, she always carried extra clothes sealed in a scroll. "Did you do this for me Sakura-chan?" Ino asked excitedly.

Sakura smiled. She was standing by the end of her bed totally nude almost facing the door, partially turned to her left. On her left, nude and kneeling on the floor, sucking Sakura's big clit like a cock, was her mother Sakari, her pink hair wrapped tightly in Sakura's hand. "Hai, Mistress Ino, I got her this morning. She tried to fight back, but that's rather difficult to do when you're hanging by your tits, isn't that right my little pussy licker."

"Hai, Mistress. Thank you for healing my most unworthy tits so I may serve you." Sakari said submissively.

"You lifted her by her tits? I love that.... how long did you hold her up?" Ino asked.

"She broke after only three minutes, but I held her up for half an hour.... really stretched out her tits. I healed the damage, but didn't reverse it, I think she looks better with saggy tits, more motherly I think.... unless you don't like it, I can still fix the damage."

Ino had Sakari stand and face her, she was bigger than Sakura, but not as busty as Inoiki, just like them. Feeling her up a few moments she decided. "I agree, I like it, these are the tits of a mother."

Sakari smiled. "Thank you Ino, Sakura told me you'd do something special for me?"

"I can, so get over here, suck my cock and swallow my load." Ino commanded.

Sakari obeyed immediately, she always was a natural pleaser, and now that her own daughter had broken her as a woman, humbled and sexually dominated her, she felt it her duty as a good slave to do her best to make Sakura and Ino happy. She was amazed Ino hade a huge cock, her husband's wasn't half that big.

Ino focused her chakra and surpressed her arrousal enough to make her only semi-erect, she wasn't hard, but wasn't soft either, just enough to fit down Sakari's throat easily. It did. Ino easily buried her cock down Sakari's throat, and 2 minutes later her Love Chain had ensared Sakari and bound her to Ino.. "I have a little surprise for you too.... I got my mom this morning., and on the way over took Moegi and her mom which is a funny story."

Sakura smiled happily. and hugged Ino.

"I've blown four loads this morning, I'm starved. Sakari, go fix me a nice big breakfast, all my favorites." Ino said.

Sakari nodded, stood and nearly ran from the room to obey.

Ino sat on the bed and had Sakura join her. "Now let's see if we can figure out exactly how this link works and how I drew on your strengths last night. I knew I was in trouble and needed help, my mind seemed to call out to you and...."

-

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Ino's Secret

Chapter 6

By: MikeJV37

-

360 days to Naruto's return

----10:36 PM, Yamanaka House----

She was sucking his hard 8" cock again, using every trick she knew, he'd already blown 5 huge loads in the last hour, but she wanted 6... she wanted to literally drain his balls dry. She knew his already very swollen balls were in agony, but she'd ignored his pleading and knew he was ready to shoot his final load, and just before he did, without a moment of hesitation or the slightest remorse for the man she'd loved with all her heart and soul until a few days ago, took his big balls in her hands and squeezed them without mercy, she honestly didn't care if she crushed his balls to pulp and ruined him, her heart and soul were now the sole property of her daughter Ino. His agonized scream meant nothing to her, a week ago it would of ripped at her heart, now she felt nothing. She would of happily cut off his cock and balls if Ino had asked. As she literally squeezed his balls dry she swallowed every drop, her little reward, and though not as good as Ino's, his was still delicious. She gave his balls a final hard twisting yank then released him.

When the door opened Ino walked in with a sadistic smile on her face, walked over to her nearly exhausted father and casually drove her fist into his very swollen balls, he just whimpered. With a little help from her mom she flipped him onto his stomach, pulled him to the end of the bed so his legs hung off, knees on the floor, opened her kimono, gave her steel hard cock a few strokes, lined him up and with no mercy drove her entire cock up his ass and fucked him mercilessly for almost 10 minutes, just to break him, then blew her own chakra filled load up his ass. In his mindscape she happily crushed his balls and ripped off his cock a thousand times before clamping her collar around his neck and binding him to her as her slave. A few moments later in the real world she pulled out, kissed her mom good night and left the room.

358 days to Naruto's return

----7:12 AM, Tenten's House----

Knowing that she finally had a day off from training and working in her parents weapon shop, and her intended target was on a C-rank mission, Ino had come to Tenten's house to take her, and brought Sakura just in case. Slipping in quietly she headed for Tenten's bedroom silently. She knew her small friend very well, she knew she'd be in her room doing her morning exercises for another 18 minutes. She'd never said it, but Ino knew how sexually repressed Tenten was, she never dated, and even at the occational sleepover they'd all had at the others houses, the girl was almost as shy as Hinata, she hadn't even seen Tenten's breasts since they were in the Academy and everyone was just starting to develop. Sure Tenten had a nice chest now that gave her a good little figure, but every time she tried to talk about sex Tenten would blush and change the subject. '_Oh Kami does the girl need to get laid, I'll have to teach her everything from scratch, I wish she at least read those romance novels like _Hinata.' Ino thought as she reached the bedroom door. She turned when Sakura tapped her shoulder.

"Ino, there's a seal on the room, I can feel it." Sakura whispered, flashed through a series of hand signs, then held out her hands and ran them over and around the door.."Hmm, just a basic sound seal."

'_Why would she use a sound seal to exercise_?' Ino thought, then slid the door open, walked in.... and froze in total shock at what she saw. Tenten was laying on her bed, which was basically across from the door, headboard against the far wall, she was nude, legs bent and spread wide, feet down so she could raise her butt off the bed, and masturbating with the same intensity she trained with. What shocked her wasn't that Tenten was masturbating and she was staring at her open dripping, hairless pussy, or even that she was using a kunai to do it, it was 2 things. First, Tenten's clit was massive, it was nearly as thick as her cock, and about 2 inches longer! She was stroking it vigorously with her right hand while rubbing the side of a kunai quickly back and forth on the side of her clit, Ino knew the heat from that kind of friction would have even Anko screaming in submission, but it just made Tenten more arroused, from what she could see Tenten had been doing this for years and had dozens of friction callouses on her clit. Even more shocking than that, was that Tenten had a dozen steel rings in each of her inner and outer pussy lips, and along the underside of her giant clit, piercing it side-to-side from base to about 2 inches from the tip, were 20-25 barbell studs, and through the end was a big 'Prince Albert' style heavy steel ring. Tenten's fingers ran up and down the double row of steel balls that wre the ends of the studs, seemingly playing them like a musical instrument, her moaning was intense, telling Ino she was lost in her own pleasure. "Tenten!" Ino finally said, coming out of her daze.

Tenten released her clit, dropped her kunai and sat up fast, both shocked and horrified she'd been caught, while trying to compose herself at the same time. The 4 steel rings in both of her thick, 3 inch long nipples clanging together softly. "Ino, Sakura, I.... uh, I can...." Tenten said nervously, for once she was so rattled she didn't know what to do, she's been caught in the act. Panicing she did the first thing that came to mind, she jumped off the bed, ran up to them and put her hands on Ino's much larger breasts. "Please don't tell anyone and I'll...." Tenten said then swallowed nervously. "Fuck both of you anytime you want, I''ve never even kissed anyone but I'll do anything you want.... just please, don't tell anyone about my clit or my piercings, I'm begging you." Tenten said sad and submissive, looking down at the floor.

"I doubt you can lick my pussy as well as Sakura-chan, but okay." Ino said with a smile.

Tenten's head shot up, shock on her face. "Your gay?"

Ino gave Sakura a glance, then a moment later Sakura was holding Tenten off the floor by the back of her neck with her left so they were at the same level. "You know how strong Sakura is, so shut up and listen, because it'd break my heart if you fought us and she had to snap your neck. First of all I'm bi-sexual, though I must admit that over the last two weeks I have switched to a preference for girls, but there's nothing like a nice big, hard cock in your pussy.... not that you'd know. Anyway, your offer is actually why I'm here..... you see Tenten, I'm taking over and once I own in Konoha, I'll take the men. I see the shock n your face me explain, I can turn anyone into my total subbie slave just by fucking them, I already own Sakura mind, body and soul, as well as seven others. Now, you can submit to me willingly and have a place at my side, or I take take you by force, and I might even have Sakura rip off your nipples and clit and start a little trophy collection."

Tenten knew she had no choice, even if she fought back she'd lose, she was nude and didn't have her weapons. "I submit."

Ino smiled, nodded and Sakura released Tenten. Ino reached up played with Tenten's nipples a tugged on the end rings, which made Tenten moan. "I knew you had a weapon fetish, but I had no idea it was this strong or that you were also into piercings. Speaking of.... how in the Hell did you hide all these piercings and especially that moster clit, how long is it anyway?"

"I did did all the piercings myself, I started when I was nine with a ring in my right nipple, by the time I graduated I had one in each nipple, all four pussy lips and the big one in my clit. I did have a really big clithood, but i cut it off. My clit is about two inches thick base to tip and just over forteen inches long hard. I use special chalra laced bandages to hide all my piercings, no one know I'm pierced, not my parents, doctor, no one, same with my clit, even I didn't know it was that big until I was twelve, and since I'm a year older than you guys...."..Tenten said.

"Stop." Ino interrupted. "On the bed, I have a surprise for you too, I've hidden a secret from everyone my whole life, until about two weeks ago." Ino said with a smirk.

----3 Minutes Later----

Her heavily pierced clit literaly throbbing in her right hand that was pistoning up and down its full length, Tenten stared at Ino's hard girl cock, her eyes filled with lust, her mind racing at what Ino just told her about how she was about to be enslaved, Ino had felt she owed that much at least to her for their friendship. Tenten quickly hopped off her bed, dropped to her knees facing it, reached under, lifted a floor board and pulled out a scroll.

Ino looked at Tenten curiously, she doubted she was going for weapons, she knew that look on Tenten's face and her body language, Tenten was ready to sexually explode, not fight.

Tenten rolled it open on the floor, did the hand sign and touched it. "Release!" There was a big puff of smoke and when it cleared her smile got bigger.

Ino gasped in shock at what she saw, 2, 6 foot tall, 8 foot wide, free standing bookshelves one of them literally packed top to bottom with little purple books, the other just over half filled with them. Ino stepped close and glanced at the names, pulling a few out to look at the cover then put them back. "These are all...."

"About futanari, girls with huge cocks like you. I have three more scrolls like this, each with two shelves full of them. I have every issue going back thirty years, all by the same author, but I don't know who it is, I can never find more than the pen name. I've been ordering them under a fake name from an adult bookstore in the Red Light District since I graduated from the Academy. Ino, you don't have to use your Love Chain on me, I'll serve you willingly because.... now that I've seen what you are.... I love you." Tenten said sincerely.

'_Tenten has a futanari fetish as strong as her other fetishes.... and I thought she was as clean as Hinata_.' Ino thought, realizing she didn't know her friends as well as she thought she did. '_Maybe I'll get lucky and Hanabi doesn't know everything about Hinata, maybe she'll have some fetish I can use against her too_.' Ino thought and chuckled. "Okay Tenten, put these away and I'll give you a chance. I can see your clit is ready to burst its so hard, I'm actually a little jealous that your clit is bigger than my cock, but you serve me I'll make your wildest, most twisted sexual fantasies come true."

Tenten smiled happily, sealed the bookshelves, put away the scroll and hopped onto her bed, once again stroking her clit vigorously with both hands.

"Lay down, and you better of paid attention to those books because if you don't satisfy me, I won't just make you my slave, but I'll have Sakura make sure this is the last time that giant clit is ever hard again.... it'll hang from your little cunt like a limp dick." Ino said coldly, then got on the bed, kneeled over Tenten's face towards her feet, reached down, hooked her right index finger in the big ring at the end of Tenten's clit, and pulled it hard, lifting her butt off the bed.

Tenten screamed in pleasure before Ino dropped her pussy onto her face..She reached up grabbed Ino's throbbing cock and began to expertly stroke it and she licked Ino's pussy as best she could, remembering everything she read about it. Being a perfectionist she wanted to do a good job for her new Mistress.

Sakura layed her body, from the waist up, on the bed between Tenten's wide spread legs, licked Tenten's large, thick pussy lips around and between all the rings, and after a few minutes had to admit to herself she kind of like the added taste of metal mixed with the odd, but good taste of Tenten's pussy, to her it was like sweet and sour barbequed pork ramen, with a light metalic aftertaste. Sakura took a ring between her teeth and tugged it and she slipped her fingers just inside Tenten's ringed 's reaction told her she liked it. Sakura picked up the nearby kunai, and seeing it up close knew that it wasn't meant for combat, it had no sharp edges and the tip was rounded.

354 days to Naruto's return

----11:03 AM, Main Street----

"You look like ten miles of bad road." She said from behind her old friend.

She turned and smiled weakly. "I feel like I was dragged down that road by certain parts of my body I won't mention out loud." Kurenai said tiredly.

"I thought it was an easy C-Rank.... what happened?" Anko asked curiously, genuinely concerned..

Kurenai glanced around quickly. "Not here, I've been running since six this morning, just finished an hour long debriefing and Kiba snd Shino are in the Hospital with minor injuries, Hinata wasn't hurt thank Kami, but there were almost four times as many bandits as we expected, we barely beat'em all.... I had to go all out and drained most of my chakra.... I barely have enough to do even a basic henge. I hate to ask, but I need one of your special massages, a hot soak in my tub and twelve hours of sleep."

'_This is too perfect, I'm sorry but this is for your own good_.' Anko thought. "Anything for my best friend, but I found somebody even better than me recently. I know how you feel about letting anyone see you, but I wouldn't mention her if I didn't trust her. You know how I am Kurenai, so get home and get ready, we'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"I trust you with my life Anko, you know that, but I'd like to know who it is." Kurenai said.

"Ino Yananaka." Anko said.

"I'm too tired right now to ask why you started hanging around Ino, but for you I'll give her a chance." Kurenai said, turned and headed home.

----11:32 AM, Kurenai's House, Bedroom----

Kurenai stood by the side of her bed facing Anko and Ino, her thick black hair hung to her waist, she was nude except for a large white towel wrapped around her body.."Ino, have you heard my nickname?" She sighed when Ino said no. "I won't go into detail, but they call me the Ice Queen of Konoha because I won't put out or even strip for anyone. I'm only trusting you because of Anko, you betray me and I'll be very upset, understood? Good.... the reason is my breasts. Ino, what cup size to you think I am?"

Ino looked at Kurenai a moment the way the towel hugged her chest, her eyebrows went up. "I'd say an H cup.... you're almost as big as Tsunade, but why hide that, I'd kill to have her tits." Ino said.

"I'm a big E cup, and a little saggy.... I see the confusion.... this is why." Kurenai said nervously, sighed then quickly dropped her towel.

Despite everything , Ino was stunned. Kurenai did have full, saggy E cup tits.... 4 of them, a second pair directly below her normal pair. "That's incredible.... so that's why you wear all the bandages, does anyone else know?"

"Besides Anko and now you, a woman I grew up with that's my person doctor now, Tsunade and Shizune." Kurenai said.

"Are you a...." Ino asked.

"No, I've had sex, I won't say with who, but I was careful and he never saw my chest.... and since I'm trusting you, there was one time with Anko when we had a little too much sake." Kurenai said.

Ino noticed Kurenai had just shaved her pussy, she still had a thick black bush on her prominent mound, but it obviously grew out a lot during the mission. "I won't tell anyone, you have my word. Now lay on your stomach on the bed and I'll get started." Ino said, then waited a moment for Kurenai to obey before she went to her side. "I may get a little intimate, but please stay relaxed, I know what I'm doing." Ino said calmly, then linked with Anko, Sakura and Hanabi just as she'd practiced and felt their power and skill within her. Ino nodded to Anko, then she removed her top, and Anko took off her coat and mesh shirt. "This is just more comfortable for me, and I may need Anko's help later.".

Kurenai nodded, her head on her pillow facing Ino. She sighed contentedly when Ino started working her neck and shoulders, Anko was right, Ino was better than her at let Ino manipulate her any way she wanted as she did her neck and shoulders, then her upper back, her arms, her lower back which drew several almost sexual moans of pleasure from her it felt so good, then her butt, outer, back and inner thighs up to her outer pussy lips, which were gently worked a little. Ino then did her calves and feet and when she finished that side she felt incredible, totally relaxed, almost pleasantly numb. "Oh dear Kami.... Ino you are truely gifted, I've never felt this relaxed in my life, and your only half done.".

Ino gave the now nude Anko a devious smile then rubbed her crotch through her skirt. "I am done, and now so are you my little subbie bitch." Ino said in a dominant voice.

"Wh,what did you say Ino? I'm not.... what the Hell, what did you do to me.... I can't move!" Kurenai said, and began to panic as fear welled up within her. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I have a secret too Kurenai, Anko, over here." Ino said and waited a moment for Anko to step into Kurenai's view. She saw the shock on Kurenai's face when she saw Anko's now smaller bush. "You noticed Anko's bush, I did that, Anko is my subbie bitch." Ino said, turned, grabbed a small clump of Anko's bush and casually ripped it out by the roots. "I own her ass, body and soul." Ino then turned and droppd Anko to the floor with a vicious cunt kick then yank her back to her feet with a handful of hair.

"Thank you for busting my cunt Mistress Ino, it's my honor to be your painslut." Anko said happily as pain ripped through her crotch.

Ino whipped off her skirt and panties, revealing her semi-erect cock that became hard within seconds. "Now I'm going to flip you on your back and fuck the hell out of your pussy, and when I'm done you'll be my happy subbie slave. Oh, and I used a Hyuuga pressure point technique to disrupt your chakra and weaken your limbs, but you were already tired and low on chakra, that's why you can't move." With Anko's help Ino flipped Kurenai on her back, spread her legs then mounted her. "I do respect you greatly Kurenai, but I'm taking over Konoha and need your help, so try to enjoy this.... Anko, her tits are yours, enjoy." Ino said, half sitting up between Kurenai's legs she buried her hard cock in Kurenai's pussy and begand pounding away. Kurenai fought her at first, but she knew it was useless, in her current weakened condition she was helpless, all her skill and experience now meaningless. She could see the despair at being decieved and now basically raped, in her own house, by a Chuunin, it was tearing her up emotionally at how easily she'd been beaten, but she also saw the building pleasure. Reaching down she grabbed Kurenai lower tits and began stimulating Kurenai through them as Anko sucked the nipples of her upper tits, alternating left and right. It took her almost half an hour, but she finally pushed Kurenai over the edge of a massive orgasm, then she blew her own massive chakra laced load inside Kurenai. In her mindscape Kurenai didn't put up much of a fight, apparently she was extremely sexually repressed and hadn't orgasmed in almost 4 years, so when she did it almost literally blew her mind and shut down all her mental defenses. She just walked up to Kurenai's mental image, ripped off her clothes and snapped on the collar, as easy as that the great Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuuhi was her slave.

----12:34 PM----

Ino was on the bed sitting on Kurenai's face, her back to her, as she ate Ino's pussy in happy submission while Tenten deepthroated her 12" cock laying on her back while Ino pulled up hard on her nipple rings..Moegi happily sucked Kurenai's left nipples and Hanabi her right as they mauled her tits with their hands, while Kurenai fisted both girls tight young pussies. Anko was between Kurenai's legs holding them up and wide while she fucked Kurenai's ass with her 7" clit, Sakura laid off from her side fingering Kurenai's pussy and sucking her almost 4" clit, all of which all had Kurenai's mind almost numb from the overwhelming pleasure ripping through her, she'd lost track of how many massive orgasms she'd had.

-

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Ino's Secret

Chapter 7

By: MikeJV37

-

352 days to Naruto's return

----9:00 AM, Kurenai' House----

She stepped into the house slightly nervous. "You wanted to see me Kurenai-sensei, um.... are you feeling better?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, thank you Hinata-chan, I just needed some sleep. Please, have a seat on the couch, I have something very important to discuss with you." Kurenai said politely and lead Hinata to the couch, sitting to her right, they were turned half facing each other. "You know I care deeply for you Hinata, you're like a daughter to me.... that's why I must do this. You know Naruto will be coming back in about a year." Kurenai said, and saw Hinata's face flush as she smiled at the thought of seeing Naruto again. "Naruto is a great kid, and a powerful ninja..... and I hate to do this to you, but Naruto is an total baka when it comes to girls, everyone in Konoha knows you love him and has since Academy, you need to move on Hinata, he's never going to realize you love him." Kurenai said seriously.

Hinata was totally shocked, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "NO! I'll never give up on Naruto-kun, I love him! How can you say that Kurenai?" Hinata exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

SMACK!

"Hinata, shut up and listen to me!" Kurenai exclaimed after she slapped Hinata's face, she grabbed her shoulders.

Totally stunned, Hinata put her left hand on her cheek where she'd been slapped.

"Naruto is a great person, but he's had more chances at you than everyone else in Konoha, combined. You need someone that will love you like you've loved him all these years.... come in!" Kurenai said.

Hinata heard a door open, turned and looked at the bedroom door where she saw Ino walk out, crossed the room and sat on her left side. "What are you doing here Ino-chan?"

"Hinata, I love you like a sister, which is why I'm going to be blunt.... I know you don't believe it, but you're the hottest piece of ass walking Konoha, there isn't a guy in Konoha, and at least a dozen girls that would hesitate for a second to sell their soul just to touch the second biggest, most desired tits in Fire Country, yours. I know you're hiding your tits Hinata, your milkjugs are probably second in size only to Tsunade's, and I'm one of those people Hinata. You're here for one reason, I intent to fuck you and make you forget all about that baka Naruto, he doesn't deserve you." Ino said seriously.

Hinata blushed bright red as total shock and fear showed on her face and she crossed her arms over her chest."H,h,h,h,how c,c,can y,you say th,that... I d,don't have. b,b,b,b,bii....." Hinata badly studdered, trying to deny it.

Ino nodded, then she and Kurenai suddenly grabbed Hinata nearest arm with their closest arm and forcibly pulled it away from her chest and down to her side, held by the wrist. Using her other hand Ino reached for the zipper on Hinata's jacket.

Hinata freaked and began struggling hard, but without her hands she was helpless to defend herself. "NO, NOOOO, Please don't do this Ino, Kurenai-sensei, don't do this to me, please.... d,d,don't expose me please, I'm begging you!" Hinata nearly yelled as she paniced and started crying, she knew she was helpless, and even if she could use her hands, she could never hurt her friends. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Ino had only pulled the zipper down an inch when she stopped. "Hinata, I really do care deeply for you, that's why I'm having Kurenai help me do this. You see Hinata, Kurenai is my lover.... and my slave, I own her heart and soul. I've watched you since we started Academy, you've suffered year after year trying to get Naruto to notice you, and even after what happened in the Chuunin Exams with Neji, did it change anything between you and Naruto?" Ino asked and waited.

Sobbing lightly, Hinata thought a moment, looked down at her lap and shook her head no.

"When we all said goodbye to him before he left with Jiraiya, you stood there face-to-face with him, did you tell him yu loved him? Did you even steal a kiss? What did you do when he asked you Hinata?" Ino asked sternly.

Hinata sobbed in defeat, just the memories were painful, like a kunai in her chest."I.... I fainted." Hinata said meekly.

"You're the most beautiful, loving girl in Konoha, and you've spent all your time on a boy that wouldn't know you loved him if he woke up one morning with you suckng his dick! I can't take it anymore, Naruto is a fucking baka that wouldn't know true love if it kicked him in balls! Anyone else would of been fucking your brains out the whole week before he left for that trip, and what does Naruto think of you? He thinks of you're a weird friend.... that's right Hinata, he thinks your weird because you always turn red and faint when he's around and he's too fucking stupid to know what it means. Now, whether you fight us or not, I am going to fuck you, make you my girl and give you the love and happiness you deserve. I'd prefer you do this willingly, but I will hurt you if I have to, but I really don't want to, so don't force me Hinata-chan." Ino said, leaned in close to the quivering Hinata and gave her a short but passionate kiss on the lips. "Now, will I be gentle, or do I use your big tits as sparring targets?"

Hinata sucked her lips and tasted Ino on them, it creeped her out a little being kissed by Ino like that, it had been her first real kiss, and it was with another girl, not Naruto as she'd always dreamed. She was upset by what Ino had said and it tore at her heart, but part of her knew it was the truth, any other boy would of curled her toes all the way up to her neck. She turned to Kurenai as a final hope. "Kurenai-sensei.... is.... is what Ino said..... really true and Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, desperately hanging onto her dream of being with Naruto.

Kurenai sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but what Ino said is true. I've watched you suffer all these years Hinata, and I've even tried to bring out your strength so you can tell him how you feel, and I've failed as your Sensei, your friend and worst of all as your surrogate mother. I was totally straight until Ino showed me the way. I don't hate men Hinata, that's not what I'm saying, but Ino is special, she can free your heart as she has mine. Please, join our special family Hinata-chan." Kurenai said then kissed Hinata passionately on the lips.

"I.... I don't know " Hinata said gently.

Kurenai smiled deviously."Hinata, I want you. to promise me, on Naruto's life, that you won't move when we let you go." Kurenai said, then smiled when Hinata nodded. "Let her go Ino and come over here, I want to talk to you a minute."

Ino looked at her a moment,then released Hinata, stood and followed Kurenai to the other side of the room for a minute. As she listened to Kurenai's idea a big devious smile crossed her face. She followed Kurenai back to Hinata and sat on the couch.

"I'll make you a deal Hinata, I'll test you, and if you can prove to me you're ready to show Naruto you love him, we'll let you leave and we'll never mention this ever happened, plus, we'll do everything we can to help you when he returns, clothes, the date, sexual tips we guarentee will have you leading him around Konoha by his dick like a lovesick puppy. Deal?" Kurenai said.

Hinata blushed bright red at the image the last comment gave her and smiled. "Hai, I accept Kurenai-sensei."

"Good, go to my bedroom, sit on the bed and close your eyes while I get ready." Kurenai said, being sure Hinata thought she was going to use Genjutsu to test her..... if she knew what was really going to happen Hinata never would of accepted the deal.

----5 Minutes Later----

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself sitting on a 2' high, 8' wide tree stump covered by a thick blanket. It was a clear, sunny, warm day and she was on a hilltop with nothing but tree tops as far as she could was still wearing her normal outfit of dark pants, and her new purple jacket. She whipped around when she heard a very familiar male voice say she looked beautiful. "Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a big smile.

"I'm sorry I was such a baka all those years for not noticing you Hinata-chan, but thanks to Jiraiya I know that you love me. I wasted my time chasing Sakura, I should been with you, so let me make it up to you my little Princess and show you how much I love you." Naruto said, unzipped and removed his jacket, then pulled off his shirt and dropped it, revealing hard washboard abs and an powerful muscular chest.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. '_This Genjutsu is incredible, and so realistic.... too bad this isn't real, but as long as this is all just in my mind anyway...._.' Hinata thought with a smile and let all her inhibitions go. "I've waited long enough Naruto-kun.... make love to me." Hinata said seductively as she stood, she saw the huge bulge in Naruto's pants and gasped. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled. "You first Hinata-chan. Sakura wouldn't have chased Sasuke if she knew he had a tiny dick and small balls, why do you think he was such a jerk amd fought me all the time, he was jealous of me."

Hinata giggled. "I thought so.... you always were better than him in every way Naruto-kun. As for Sakura-chan.... she's a good person, but her little C cups are no match for these." Hinata said proudly, yanked down her jacket zipper and whipped it off. She had on a light armor mesh shirt over a lavender sports bra straining to restrain her huge breasts, that even in the sports bra hung to her naval. Hinata lifted the mesh shirt, hooked her fingers under the bottom edge of the sports bra, then yanked both up and off and tossed them away. Her huge breasts flopped down on her belly with 2 loud smacks, her blue nipples were huge, at 8" wide they covering of her pale breasts. "These are all for you Naruto-kun.... and so is my greatest gift...." Hinata said then yanked down and kicked off her pants and panties, her mound was bare, but large, plump, her lips were thick and looked like a big closed clam.

Eyes bulging and filled with lust, Naruto ripped off his pants and boxers, his huge cock sprang up above a set of grapefruit-size balls.

"Naruto-kun.... how big...." Hinata said as impressed as Naruto was at what the other saw.

"Twelve inches.... and you?" Naruto said almost blankly.

"I was a J cup last time I bought some sports bras." Hinata said with pride, though it had been about 6 months and she knew before she was 18 she'd have 1 more growth spurt. "I was bigger than Sakura is now when I started the Academy." She said boldly, but only becaue she was in a Genjutsu in her own mind, she couldn't do this for real.

"You're almost as big as Baa-chan! I couldn't never do this with Sakura's puny tits.... I want to titfuck you Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and kneeled, lifted her huge, heavy tits. When Naruto walked close she squashed his dick between her tits and started rubbing them up and down, licking the head of his cock when it poked out the top of her cleavage.

"H,Hinata-chan.... how, do you.... know how to do this?" Naruto said between pants.

"Since you're just part of Kurenai-sensei's Genjutsu and she's listening, I'll tell you. Kurenai and Ino knew about my breasts, the only way they could is from Hanabi, since no Cadet member would risk death by betraying me or the Clan, but Hanabi could be convinced because she's only eleven. I know she's spied on me and told you how pure I am... while that's true of my body, since the Chuunin exams where Neji-san almost killed me, I've had Branch members telling me everything they know about sex and how to please a man.... I wanted to be ready for Naruto-kun, but couldn't bring myself to tell him how I feel or even ask him out before he left." Hinata said then on an upstroke by Naruto, captured the head of his cock in her mouth, released her breasts, and easily swallowed all 12" and began working it masterfully with her mouth, tongue and throat.

'_Dear Kami, she's almost as good as Rose..... can't pull out.... have to... end it early_!" Naruto thought, then let out a very female scream of pleasure and blew a huge, chakra-laced load down Hinata's throat. As soon as the convulsions stopped Naruto staggered back and pulled out of Hinata's mouth, a moment later the outdoor scene changed back into Kurenai', but Naruto was still there, then in a puff of smoke changed into the nude Ino, her huge cock hanging limp.

As that happened Hinata's eyes got bigger and bigger, and she started to shake her head and say 'no', softly at first then louder each time, but only for a few seconds, then her whole body went stiff a moment and she collapsed back on the bed.

Ino walked over, sat next to Hinata and sat her up. "I'm sorry Hinata, but only the surroundings were a Genjutsu, Naruto was me using a modified henge.... and you did see right, I have a cock, and you really did give me a blowjob. I wanted to wait and fuck you, take your virginity myself disguised as Naruto, since you thought this was all a Genjutsu only in your head. You feel me in your mind, I know you do, that's my new bloodline-Limit I call my Love Chain. I'm sorry to trick you like that, but you see that collar I put on your mental image of yourself, it means you're my slave now.... just like Kurenai and Hanabi. I fucked and enslaved her about a week ago." Ino siad, but this time it wasn't totally true..

Hinata just noidded. "I understand....but even if you hadn't made me your slave, I wouldn't be mad at you Ino. I know you're right about Naruto and only want me to be happy, but despite how I feel about you now Ino, I still love him." Hinata said gently.

Linking with Kurenai and Inoichi Ino used their combined knowledge of the mind as they never had before, then added Sakura, Anko and Rose as ideas began forming in her mind, as did dozens of new jutsu that were quickly perfected using their combined mental power and experience. Ino flashed through a series of hand signs then put her right hand on Hinata's forehead and entered her mindscape. She walked through Hinata's mindscape, easily breaking through Hinata's mental defenses with her new power and accessed an area of her mind even Kurenai and her father never had before and began reprogramming Hinta's mind and emotions. When she finished she saw other doors within the room, 2 of them for her body that would let her physically change Hinata, and though tempting she didn't enter them.... that she'd test on someone else. She left the room then Hinata' mindscape, and when she did Hinata fell back on the bed as if knocked out, she just wobbled a moment, feeling a little light headed, as she always did when she tried something new with her power.

Still standing in the corner, Kurenai watched intently, she knew Ino had just been in her mind because her head was spinning. "What did you do to her Ino?"

Ino smiled. "I changed her, I gave Hinata a mental makeover."

"How, even I can't do that." Kurenai said, amazed.

"Because you're just my little Genjutsu whore.... I know you want to fuck her, but that's my privilage, now get in the kitchen and fix your Mistress a big meal or you'll spent the next week on the edge of a massive orgasm unable to climax." Ino commanded.

Kurenai whimpered and bowed in submission, then ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You were mean to Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said as she sat up smiling.

"Shut up princess juggs.... now that we're alone I'm going to break in that royal pussy." Ino said.

"And bite my nipples?" Hinata said, biting her lower lip, her white eyes filled with hope.

"Just like my little princess likes it.... I may even pull your hair." Ino said seductively as she ran her fingers down Hinata's huge pale breasts, feeling their incredible silky softness of her skin and the spongey flesh beneath.

Hinata smiled happily. "I'll do my best for you Ino-chan.... I'm sorry I don't have a nice big bush for you to pull, but the Hyuuga women usually have naturally hairless pussies.... but do get these huge breasts." Hinata said the first part sadly, the last happily and shook her breasts briefly.

Ino ran her fingers through Hinata's long Indigo hair, smiling. "Don't worry about that, I like how your pussy loks hairless, its very sexy. Besides.... that's for my painsluts, and my Hinata-chan isn't going to be a painslut.... well, maybe a little, but only I get to bite your nipples." Ino said, and smiled when Hnata nodded. "That's my special little treat for you.... now, let's get comfortable so you can show your Mistress what a good lover you are. Oh, and Hinata-chan.... what do you think of Naruto?"

Hinata's face turned cold. "He's a supid fucking baka who never saw what a great catch I am. I would of done anything for him, even given him my virginity if he'd just asked, I'd of been his loyal subbie bitch.... but he blew it, when he comes back I hope you'll let be bust his fucking balls so bad he won't walk straight for a week!" Hinata said venomously.

Ino planted a sizzling kiss on Hinata's lips. "That's my girl." Ino squealed proudly. 'Now get onto the bed and spread those sexy legs for your mistress, before I fuck you, I'm giving you a very special treat I haven't given anyone else.... I'm going to be your lover and eat that pussy until its red hot, only then will I claim your greatest treasure as mine forever.... your virginity and eternal devotion." Ino said, and when she looked into Hinata's eyes her very soul seemed to be shining through them.

"Hai, make me yours Ino, claim my heart, mind, soul and body as yours!" Hinata exclaimed. Hinata immediately scooted back to the center of the bed layed back and spread her legs wide.

Ino smiled at her, though she was still in Hinata's mind, she hadn't bound her yet, she altered Hinata's mind, and one of the things she did was replace herself in Hinata's heart and destroyed every trace of her love and devotion to Naruto as if he'd betrayed her,.as well as any inhibitions she had. Hinata wouldn't be bound to her until she'd taken her virginity, which Hinata now believed she was doing willingly, as if she'd finally found her true love. Ino was so proud of herself for what she'd done. Hinata would be her other Grand Mistress with Sakura, answering only to her.

Hinata, trembling in anticipation, watched Ino seductively crawl up between her legs, lower herself then teasingly slow and soft, lick around her quivering pussy lips, going around and over, but never betwen them, it was driving her mad with lust. Then she felt Ino's tongue on her throbbing clit and convulsed in pleasure, then again, and again, then Ino took it between her lips gently biting and licking it, she nearly lost her mind as Ino continued to tease her for what felt like an eternity, actually only about fifteen minutes as she'd find out, then there was a long pause where she couldn't feel Ino's touch, but her eyes were clamped shut in pleasure as her entire body trembled down to her soul, then lips touched hers and her eyes snapped open to see the face of her true love. "Please take me Ino.... I can't sand it anymore.... I'll go insane if I don't feel youi nside me." Hinata pleaded lovingly.

Ino nodded and gently slipped almost 5 inches into Hinata's open, dripping, steaming hot pussy and slowly began pumping, slowly increasing over several minutes, waiting for the right moment..... then with a grunt claimed Hnata's greatest treasure, her virginity was gone. Hinata's scream didn't bother her, she knew it hurt, but that would pass quickly. Not waiting she began full, long, hard strokes in and out of Hinata's tight womanhood, which she clamped down on her cock with expertly, just as Rose had. Hinata wrapped her legs around her hips and kissed her with the full passion of her heart and soul as she gave Hinata everything she had for another twenty minutes, she could go longer but was waiting, and when she felt it, released a huge Love Chain into Hinata with 4 times the amount of chakra she normally used, orgasming together with Hinata as another method of ensuring Hinata loved her. They collapsed into each other. She layed there a few minutes her head on Hinata's shoulder running her right finger around Hinata's blue nipple, her breasts spread to her sides onto the bed below her arms. When she looked at Hinata's face she smiled, Hinata wasin a deep, blissful sleep. "When you wake my Princess, your new life begins, and tomorrow your first task will be to claim your rightful place as Head of your Clan, your bastard father isn't worthy of the honor, and you will take his title, his honor, then Hanabi will take his manhood and castrate him.... his last sight will be your face, as you deliver the deathblow, then the Hyuuga sisters will rule the Clan in my name." Ino said, gently kissed Hinata, pulled out, bite both her big nipples hard so the feeling would last, then left the bedroom.

-

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Ino's Secret

Chapter 8

By: MikeJV37

-

350 days to Naruto's return

----8:37 AM, Hokage Tower----

"Thank you Hinata, Hanabi.... and congratulations on becoming Head of the Hyuuga Clan Hinata, his funeral is in 2 days, you're off active duty for the next week. Dismissed." Tsunade said solemnly then returned their small bows and watched them leave her office and shut her door. "Did you see what I did Shizune? They hid it better than most Jounin, but they were happy Hiashi is dead.... what they told us was total bullshit, she didn't beat Hiashi in a challange, he was assassinated.... Hiashi was still alive when he was castrated, then over half of their Council Elders all die of heart attacks, and except for a brief medical exam of Hiashi no autopsy is allowed because Hinata invokes their Clan Laws I don't know how or why, but Hinata killed him in cold blood. Something is going on Shizune, my shinobi are being changed." Tsunade said seriously.

"Hai, I have noticed Tsunade-sama, should I have the ANBU investigate?" Shizune said.

"No, whoever is doing this is trying to take over Konoha one person at a time.... but to fully take over they have to come for me. For now this stays between us, we don't know who we can trust beyond each other, so stay alert and write nothing down." Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded. "You've been very tense since you noticed her acting differently, please let me release your tension."

"No, and don't even try to argue with me on this." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama.... I'm always available if you need me." Shizune said, nodded then left the office.

-

342 days to Naruto's return

----7:28 AM, Red Light District, Black Rose Club----

Ino, Sakura behind her, walked into Rose's office. She smiled when the nude Rose ran up to her like a happy little girl, the instant she was close enough Ino drove a brutal kick into Rose's hard, bobbing 10" clit, folding Rose in half with a moan of agony that turned into sexual exstacy as she stood. "I'm happy you enjoyed your treat, now what did you want to see me about Rose?" Ino asked.

Happily stroking her brutalized clit with her right hand, Rose smiled. "That was most delightful Mistress Ino, thank you. An associate of mine recently died, which left me an unusual problem. She had an adopted daughter. I have many skills, but raising a child as a loving mother isn't one of them. She can't live on her own, please come with me Mistress and I'll explain." Rose said, returned to her desk, slipped on a short red dress and matching leather ankle boots.

They followed Rose out of her office to a hidden room, into and through a series of sewer tunnels that lead to a ladder to a hidden trapdoor outside of Konoha in the forest. Rose lead them another 200 yards to a very well hidden, shaded clearing with a large, one-story cottage. Rose gave a practiced coded knock on the door, waited a moment, then entered, they followed Rose in calm but cautious.

Rose smirked subtley when she heard the hiss above her then a moment later something dropped from the rafters onto her, legs snapping closed around her waist, clawed fingers grabbing her left shoulder, a kunai now ar her neck.

"Gotcha this time bitch!" The cloaked girl said.

"Are you sure, because from where I stand you're dead. I do find this little game most delightful, but you really must learn to stop hissing like an alleycat before you attack." Rose said.

"Dead, not this time.... and that hiss strikes fear in my enemies hearts. Just admit that I got you this time." The cloaked girl said.

"Rose is right, you're dead.... look down." Ino said.

"You don't know what...." She said then froze and looked down. "Damnit!" She exclaimed when she saw the edge of a kunai literally a hair from lengthening her slit all the way up to her neck.

Ino heard the girl whimper then snuggled close to Rose and to her surprize started purring like a big cat.

"Please Rose-chan.... can't I just...." She said.

"No. As delightful as your purring is, our deal is that you can't lick me until you can successfilly pounce on me." Rose interrupted sternly.

"But you know how sensitive they are....okay." She said, hopped off Rose, and still mostly covered by the hooded cload parted it and pulled up her mesh shirt and black crop top revealing the dark pink 2" erect but soft thimble-sized nipples.

Rose s;ipped her kunai back under her skirt then reached out and pinched the girl's large nipples, which made her whimper. "I do find your whimpers most delightful too, I must say.... having a girl by her nipples is most delightful!" Rose said then giggled happily.

Ino watched, highly amused for a minute before Rose released her and she let her shirt drop.

"Oh how rude of me, That is Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.... and this delightful little kitten is DS..She will tell you her name when she trusts you, I promised her I would never tell anyone." Rose said and gave Ino a subtle look asking her not to force her to reveal it. She was happy when Ino smiled. "Now, do be a delightful hostess and show my friends what you look like, show them how delightfully cute you are my kitten."

"Damn right I'm cute as a kitten." DS said, then unlatched her cloak and dropped it.

Ino's eyes opened a little wider at the girl. At 5'2" she was the same size as Tenten, had short black hair that hid her ears, she had a lean muscled body, almost sleek. She had on a black crop top over a mesh shirt, and normal black kunoichi shorts like Sakura wore, but hers were rather snug, showing her pussy was probably bald, but also nicely outlined her plump slit. She wore the standard shinobi sandles, but her toes and fingers were clawed like Kiba when he used his Clan's All Fours Jutsu. As she saw a moment ago, she was only a B cup with 2" areola, but thick, inch long nipples that looked like they were always erect, even soft. Her eyebrows went up when the girl looked at her, revealing big blue eyes, but what was startling is that she had vertical slit pupils like a cat. "Oh I agree, you are cute." Ino sad with a smile.

Rose crossed her arms over her huge chest, her face stern. "Everything."

DS huffed and sighed. "I was getting to it." DS said.

Ino was about to ask, when DS shook her head slightly, ruffling her hair, cat ears popped up on the top, sides of her head then a 4' long, cat-like black tail seemed to uncurl behind her. "A cat girl.... but how?"

"She was an experiement of Orochmaru, and like Anko she was the only survivor of her.... test batch, the others died. She was brought here and raised by a friend of mine, who also trained her as a kunoichi and to use her special abilities. DS.... I can't leave you here alone, if you're discovered you may be taken prisoner or even killed. That's why Ino and Sakura are here, I'm making Ino your guardian and Sensei." Rose said.

DS's face turned into a snarl. "You want me to listen to her.... she's not much older than I am, you're what.... fifteen, sixteen, and you're probably only a Chuunin.... I'm equal to a Jounin! I've been training since I could walk! Why should I listen to that bimbo?" DS said then hit the floor when Rose backhanded her across the face.

"You will NEVER disrespect her again or I'll personally kill you!" Rose said fiercely, her face filled with rage.

DS curled up into a tight ball of fear on the floor. "I'm sorry Rose-san.... please forgive me." DS said submissivly, she knew right away Ino was more than just a friend.

"I'm fifteen, and I am a Chuunin, but like you, I'm special.... its okay Rose." Ino said..

Just as fast as she'd become angry, Rose was calm and smiling again. "I'm sorry DS, please get up and give your Aunt Rose a hug." Rose said sweetly and held out her arms.

DS carefully stood. "You aren't mad at me?"

"I'll let Ino-chan tell you everything later, but if she isn't mad then I'm not either." Rose said.

DS stepped up and gave Rose a big hug. "Okay, if Rose trusts you to take care of me I'll let you be my guardian.... but I insist on a challenge. You want me to respect you, then you have to prove you're worthy of being my Sensei.... you have to earn it the only way that matters to me, you have to kick my ass in a fight!

"You really are a spunky little bitch.... but I like that. What do you think Rose, Sakura, should I bring her into our little family?" Ino said.

"She'd make a most delightful addition." Rose said happily and clapped her hands together in front of her chin, fingertips on her lips.

"I don't want you to get hurt, not that Sakura couldn't heal you, but a fight isn't my preferred way of taming a bitch like you, so here's my offer.... we'll have a sexfight to submission. I win and you're mine how ever I want you. If you win, I'll give you anything within our power to do. What do you say?" Ino said.

.

"I say you're probably the biggest slut in Konoha and I wouldn't fuck you with a stolen pussy." DS said.

Ino smirked. "Rose, how flexible is she?" Ino asked quietly.

"She's what I call triple jointed, there's no position she can't get in." Rose said with a small, sly smile.

Ino looked at Sakura and gave her a smile. "You'd really rather fight me than fuck me?" Ino asked, when DS nodded she sighed and drew on everyone's power. She waited a moment then moved. Before. DS could even react she crossed the room, yanked DS's shorts, no panties, down to her ankles, which she grabbed, yanked her off her feet to her back, folded her in half, stepped on the shorts to hold her feet down then grabbed a handfull of her hair.

"What the fuck?! DS exclaimed in shock, suddenly finding herself on the floor folded in half.

"I'll ask you once more and if you refuse again, you'll get an up-close look at the inside of your pussy." Ino said coldly then pushed DS's face to within an inch of her own crotch.

"I've heard men accused of having theur head up their ass.... but I've never heard of a girl having her head up her cunt.... but it sounds like it'd be a delightful sight. Sorry my dear, but you brought that on yourself, and I can't go against Ino. I love pain, but what she'd do to me would not be a delightful experience." Rose said casually.

DS was in shock, she pushed back with everything she had but Ino's hand never budged. She hated to admit it, but she had a strong feeling that if she didn't agree Ino would carryout her threat and actually shove her head up her pussy, and as exciting as that may seem it was an experience she didn't want to have. "Okay okay, I'm impressed Ino-sensei, I'll do it, just please let me go."

Ino released her. "You underestimated me because I'm a Chuunin. Now, lose the additude, get those clothes off and show me where the bedroom is.... and if you call me a slut again, or insult Sakura, I'll kill you. Now.... would you like to see what I can do in bed?"

"I'm sorry, I'm kinda mouthy to new people.... I don't know many people except my Sensei who I just lost.... and Rose-san, who's like my aunt. Other than a few of Rose-san's servants I've never met anyone my own age." DS said politely.

"So you're fifteen, sixteen?" Ino asked.

DS giggled, "I'm thirteen, I thought you knew that?"

"But how's that possible.... Orochimaru left Konoha a few months after Minato was made Fourth Hokage about sixteen years ago." Ino asked.

"I don't know the whole story, all I know is I was in some big glass tube full of water and chemicals as a baby, they kept me alive but slowed my growth down to a crawl. I was equal to a three monnth old when they got me out, another few weeks and mine would of failed and I would of died like the others. I was in that tube almost four years accourding to the papers they found, nine months growing normally, then three years as a lump basically." DS said.

----6 Minutes Later, Bedroom----

She sat there stunned, just staring.... it wasn't the first one she'd ever seen, though it was the biggest, but because it was on a girl. Though she was still a virgin, only because the men sent to her couldn't beat her in a fight and claim their prize, her hands and mouth were experts. She just hoped she could handle one as long and thick as Ino's.

"Are you going to sit there all morning staring at my hard cock or are we going to start this sexfight?" Ino asked with a smirk, she knew just from the girl's face she'd won, even without enhancing herself..

DS nodded, rolled back onto the middle of the bed then patted the matress..

Ino got on the bed and knee walked up to her smaller opponent. "This is your home, so I'll let you start."

DS knew, win or lose, Ino's huge cock was going up her pussy and there was nothing she could do about it, so she might as well get ready for it. She pounced on Ino, pinning her down, lowered her head and firmly latched onto Ino's left nipple with her mouth as her right hand went down and between Ino's legs and into the treasure between them., using her thumb on Ino's clit to get it hard.

Ino moaned softly as she let herself get dominated, and though the claws were an interesting addition that she was glad DS knew how to use carefully on sensitive areas, she recognized the techniques being used on her as Rose's.

DS continued her techniques for almost 10 minutes before noticing Ino wasn't reacting quite like she'd expected, then realized why and lifted her head from Ino's hard right nipple, sat up, and using both hands began expertly stroking Ino's very hard, throbbing cock, which made Ino moan loudly in pleasure. She smiled. "So that's your weakspot., now you're mine." DS said and went to work, focusing her attention and skills on her opponent's extra appendage, getting the sounds and reactions she wanted for another 6 minutes. '_I wonder if she can...._' DS thought then smiled when Ino, reclined against the headboard, blew a huge load a good 12', almost halfway to the door. It took almost a full minute for Ino to shoot her whole load. She was about to move to force a sexual submission when she saw that Ino was still hard. "That, that's impossible.... no one could still be hard after cumming that much!"

"Oh Kami you're good, must be the claws.... but I'm not just anyone my little neko-bitch, now its my turn!" Ino said, breathing harder, but nowhere near being even winded.

DS swallowed in fear as her eyes got bigger. "Oh Kami no...." DS almost whimpered out, she knew she was in trouble now.

Ino quickly got up on her knees and took the top, dominant position, ran her fingers through DS's short black hair and played with her cat ears, which got little mewling sounds from her before Ino kissed her on the lips. Sitting up on her knees between DS's legs, she leaned forward took DS's small but hard nipples between her fingers and began pinching and rolling them expertly, watching her reactions and adjusting her technique accordingly to get maximum stimulation. After almost 10 minutes she knew DS had peaked from this but wasn't even close to an orgasm yet, she backed up slowly as she leaned down and softly kissed her way down DS's stomach from her small breasts, noting DS's arrousal began to rise again. Stopping just above her smooth mound she began working her way back up her stomach in a different line.

DS's moans of pleasure were getting louder and the feeling in her lower belly and between her legs grew from a warm feeling to an untense fire. She was trying to resist, but Ino was just to good, she seemed to read her body like an instruction manual of how to arrouse her. She squeezed and clawed the bed repeatedly,wishing it was Ino's back. "OH KAMI JUST TAKE ME PLEASE!" She yelled, raised her body off the bed, slid her tail up her back and wrapped the end around her neck, but it was on reflex, her body acting on its own..

Ino paused a moment when DS yelled, begging to be taken and saw her tail around her neck. '_A choking fetish.... no, she's not squeezing, its like.... that's it!_' Ino thought, finding the key to the girl's ultimate pleasure. She sat up, and folding DS's legs briefly, flipped her onto her stomach grabbed her tail near her head and pulled. When DS leaned up to keep her tail in place she smiled, it was confirmed now, she had a collar fetish. "I hope your nice and wet, but you'r cute little ass is mine now." Ino commanded her hold on DS's tail as a leash, she repositioned herself carefully, pausing a few moments to stroke her almost painfully throbbing cock with her other hand, she found DS's wet slit with the tip, gave a few light tugs on her tial to let her know it was time and give her a little more pleasure.... then with a small lunge thrust all the way in.

DS screeched like an alleycat in heat, which at the moment is basically what she was, she was totally blinded by her feline sexual instincts.

DS screamed, screeched, mewled and moaned as Ino pumped her womanhood mercilessly, but pleasureably. She knew it hurt her a little, and knew right away DS had been a virgin, but that just made it all the sweeter. Lifting DS's right leg she twisted her body halfway around so her leg pointed straight up, but her hips never stopped thrusting the full length of her shaft in and out of DS's hot, dripping slit. She smiled bigger when she glanced down and saw it. With DS's lower body twisted onto her left hip, she could see her clit now.... it was just over an inch thick and 9" long. Moving her left hand to DS's right ankle she held her leg up and with her right firmly grabbed and began stroking DS's huge clit with her right, which brought the girl to a new level of pleasure. She carefully controlled her pleasure for almost 30 minutes, keeping her close to orgasm, just letting the sexual tension build and build until the sweat drenched girl was literally on the edge of insanity from desire, glanced at Rose who was nude and almost mauling her steel hard 10" clit she was double stroking it so hard and fast, almost with kunoichi speed, then gave her clit a hard squeeze and twist as she finally shot a huge Love Chain into DS and let her have a soul wrenching, mind blowing, energy draining orgasm. When she went into her mind, DS was so rattled she was literally begging to be collared, and she obliged.

----3 Minutes Later----

"Are you okay Mistress Ino?" Rose asked, still feeling the ripples of her own orgasm running through her body.

Ino sat up. "Of course, I could of gone again, I was just enjoying the afterglow. Even if I hadn't Chained her, after the fucking I just gave her she'd do anything I asked her anyway." Ino said with a smile.

"Reminded me of our first time.... I thought my pussy would never be satisfied.... until I met you. You didn't just tame my pussy, you broke it. I'll never be happy with anyone but you, even if you hadn't Chained me." Rose said happily as she slipped her huge breasts into place in her dress. "You may want to have Sakura bring her with us back to my place, she'll be out until tomorrow morning. Mistress Ino, that was one of the most delightfully exciting things I've ever seen!"

Ino smiled, glanced at DS sprawled on the bed in a sexual coma, a huge happy, contented smile on her face. She didn't doubt Rose's opinion on this, she was like a Kage sexually, and knew DS better than she did.... at the moment anyway. She'd wait to probe the girl's mind. "Sakura." Ino said and gave a nod towards DS.

Sakura nodded and walked toward the bed.

"Rose, when I as looking into her eyes they looked oddly familiar, they reminded me of Hinata's and Sasuke's." Ino said.

"Since you left parts of my mind alone, I'll tell you if you wish." Rose said as she watched Sakura pick up DS, then saw Ino nod. "The experiment she was part of, was to create a new body for Orochimaru that had both the Sharingan and Byakuugan, but they'd never blend and just ended up useless. DS was part of the final test to make it work, he used animals to help fuse the two bloodlines together, there were thirty different animals, DS was the only survivor, but I believe he thought they all died, he wasn't there when they had to abandon the lab suddenly, but everyone was captured and he lost all his information on both Clans. He used a cat for her and it worked.... to a certain extent." Rose said.

Ino's eyes got big. "She has both?".

"Yes, but not how you think, I don't know all of it, she'll have to tell you. She can see chakra like the Hyuuga, but I don't know if she can see coils or chakra points. She can copy any elemental jutsu she sees, but it doesn't work for normal jutsu, only the elemental types. Her Taijutsu and chakra are equal to a mid-level Jounin, but she's always had a lot of chakra naturally. She really is a delightful girl when you get to know her, but she can be a little mouthy around strangers, her cat-like nature makes her a little cautious around new people." Rose said.

"Wow.... thank you Rose, and I didn't mind if she was bitchy, so was I. She's spunky, I like that. She won't let strangers push her around." Ino said.

Rose smiled. "Then with your permission I'll take us back." Rose said, waited a moment for Ino's nod, then lead them back.

-

End Chapter 8

-

Author's Note: The OC character DS was mostly created by and for one of my readers, Death Sword. for helping me with another fic I'm working on.


	9. Chapter 9

Ino's Secret

Chapter 9

By: MikeJV37

-

335 days to Naruto's return

----2:04 PM, Hyuuga Compound, Front Grounds----

She'd been there a little over 6 hours watching the match.... match wasn't the right word, it was a 1-sided beating, total domination from the start and she absolutely loved it. Sitting in the grass to her left, totally nude except for a studded, thin black around her neck, her right hand half buried in her hairless pussy and didn't care who saw her.... not that anyone had even glanced at her in almost 5 hours, was her sexual pet. It'd been a week since Ino had chained her, and though she hid her ears and tail walking around Konoha with her, this was one of the few places she'd let DS just be herself. She still thought of her as DS, only using her real name on very special occations as a treat. Ino was topless, but otherwise dressed as normal. They weren't alone though, the entire Hyuuga Clan filled the front grounds like the crowd at the Chuunin Exam Finals. Though she could of, only the Main Branch members were Chained to her now, except for a small group of Cadet branch members, the Caged Bird Seal worked as well for her as it had the Main Branch until now. She made sure they were treated better, a favor for Hinata because she'd always hated that they were seperated by that seal. She'd learned how to break it from the Hyuuga Elders, but they had to earn the right to have it removed and get chained. She hadn't told them how, only the benefits of being chained compared to the Caged Bird Seal, they were all in favor of it, but also understood she wasn't just going to give it to them. All she asked was absolute loyalty to Hinata as Clan Head and to her as Hinata's Mistress and they'd have better lives, but from that point on there was only 1 punishment, then just as a demonstration of what it was she'd selected a beautiful girl a few years older than Hinata, had her step out where everyone could see her, and casually killed her with the Caged Bird Seal. By chance the girl didn't have any immediate family, but she'd made her point to everyone. What had been happening since 8 oclock that morning was, in part, a demonstration of 1 of the benefits of being chained.

In the clearing made by the Clan stood a happily smiling, and totally nude, Hanabi Hyuuga. It had only been a few weeks, but she'd been spending at least 6 hours a day learning advanced fighting and sexual techniques from Anko, as well as some advanced, and a few newly created, Gentle Fist techiques with Hinata. 1 of them she'd used on her opponent at the start of the match when he was still fully dressed, not nude like he was now, but she'd stripped him and was enjoying his suffering at her small hands. She was thrilled to be able to do this both to him and for her beloved Ino. His balls were swollen up like big grapefruit from sexual stimulation and hung almost halfway down his thighs from their weight and her pulling, but were unable to release, all they'd done since this started was 'make juice' as she liked to say, and his 'man fruit' needed to be juiced, but she wouldn't let him. That was also why his 10", originally 7", 'dicky', was steel hard and as painfully swollen as his balls. She could of easily castrated him, but didn't because Ino and Hinata wanted him alive and whole. "You ready to submit and lick my kitty, Neji-san?" Hanabi asked sweetly.

Neji groaned pathetically, he'd stopped screaming hours ago. He was mostly broken, he'd tried surrendering, and a dozen other things, but the only thing she wanted was what the little bit of pride or dignity he had left that wouldn't let him submit to her that way, even if what she'd done already crossed that line. He weakly shook his head, knowing what she'd do. The entire Clan had watched her slowly tear him down from the Pride of the Hyuuga to little more than a sex slave. The worst of what she'd done was beat his balls like toys, that pain was almost too much to bear, and between those beating she'd stroke his dick until he was ready to blow, but he never would because of the new technique she'd used on him, he didn't know which points she'd struck or in what order, all he knew was the most dominant thought in his mind the last few hours was that he needed a release or he'd go insane, he just couldn't take this much longer. Then she vanished from his sight.... he knew he was beaten..

Hanabi launched herself forward at top speed using her chakra, grabbed his thick, swollen cock and channeling her chaka into her hands like Anko taught her began stroking him with both hands using her best techniques Anko guarenteed her he couldn't resist. within a minute she had him at the edge of a monstrous climax. "Will you lick my kitty and be our slave? This is your last chance Neji-san, submit and join is.... or I'll do worse than kill you!" Hanabi asked, the last part coldly, even though it was a bluff, he didn't know that. When he starting yelling he submitted to her, Hinata and Ino, that he'd do anything they wanted just to please let him cum, she smiled, removed her right hand and faster than the blink of an eye struck the release points as her left comtinued to masterfully stroke him.

To say that the load Neji shot was epic.... would be a gross understatement, even Ino was impressed, she wasn't sure even she could do that. After he finially finished he shrank basically back to normal size, but not quite.

Ino watched Hanabi strike a few more points on his chest after he'd collapsed to the ground, but those would just keep him awake with enough energy to do what Hanabi wanted, and he did. She sat on his upper chest, legs wide, and his face went in so fast you'd think he'd get whiplash, but hearing Hanabi's familar moans and squeals she knew what he was doing. "Hinata, you can go join them, I'll chain him tomorrow after he's rested so I can play with him myself a little first. I have to meet her before she gets to her hotel room. she's leaving in the morning and I don't want to waste any time once I chain her. Care to join me DS, or would you rather stay and play with some Hyuuga's since this is your first time here?" Ino said.

"I'd like you to stay.... some of the women gave birth recently, which means their tits are swollen with milk." Hinata said and smiled as DS's face lit up. She knew DS almost as well as Ino, mainly her weakness and what she really loved most.... her minor addiction to breast milk was a little addition Ino made to her mind so she was a little more cat-like, but other-wise hadn't done anything to her beyond chaining her and some personal training for sex..

"Go ahead, spend the day with Hanata, I'll see you tomorrow." Ino said and rubbed her head...

----2:25 PM, Konoha's Business District----

She stopped and looked around at the 3 resturants she could see that she knew her target frequented when she was in Konoha, then smiled when her target walked out of the sushi bar.

----2:38 PM, The 4 Leaf Hotel, Room 6----

"Ino, what brings you here.... something wrong?" Temari said from her doorway, dressed in her normal black battle kimono with the red sash belt.

Ino smiled. "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk to my blonde sister." Ino said with a smirk.

Temari smiled, blonde was a very rare hair color in Konoha. "I'd love to, fashion isn't very important in Suna, Gaara doesn't care about it, Kankurou only cares about the women in the clothes, and Shika-kun.... well I don't have mine on long when we're alone. Come in." Temari said, the last part with a smirk and slight blush, Ino was one of the few people she felt comfortable enough with to talk about 'girl stuff' with, Tsunade was the other.

Ino nodded slightly and walked in after Temari stepped aside, shutting it behind her. Before turning toward Temari she quickly put a sound seal on the room. She then followed Temari over to the bed. "Temari-chan."

Temari turned toward Ino, both standing next to the bed. "What is it Ino-chan?"

"I'm sorry." Ino said, genuinely a little sad, not because of what she was about to do, but when, it would of been easier on her friend if she'd done this a few weeks ago.

Temari was about to ask what Ino was sorry about when blinding pain shot through her arms for a moment, starting in her shoulders, then her arms went numb, she looked into Ino's eyes, and saw something she hadn't seen in many years, but it was in the eyes of her baby brother Gaara.... her eyes were dead, totally devoid of any emotions. Then Ino grabbed her breasts through her kimono with power she didn't think Ino was capable of, only Sakura and Tsunade had that kind of strength, then she was lifted off the floor.... supported only by her breasts. She screamed in agony.

Ino's eyes opened wider in surprise, she had Temari figured as a D cup, but what she felt in her hands was closer to Hinata! She forcibly sat Temari on the side of the bed, quickly untied her sash and threw open Temari's battle kimono, revealing a snug armored mesh top like Anko wore, but hers held down a huge pair of breasts almost as big as Hinata's.

Temari whimpered. "Ino, why ar...." Temari said then fell back on the bed when Ino slapped her, then she was pulled back up by her mesh shirt, right before Ino ripped it apart, to her shock.

"Shut up Temari! You'll speak only when spoken to. If you fight back, try to escape or evrn try to lie to me.... and I will know if you lie, I'll hurt you in ways you didn't know were possible. You'll beg me for death and I won't let you. Now, what's your cup size?" Ino demanded.

Temari had been caught totally off guard, as a new Jounin she knew you never totally let your guard down, even among friends, but she had, and now she was being dominated by someone she'd trusted with her life, but for the life of her she didn't know what had gotten into Ino, only that for the first time in years, she was scared for her life. What she did know from years of experience with Gaara, was the look on Ino's face and in her eyes, Ino was ready to kill her if she had to, and she had no doubts that Ino would kill her without merxy, and her fan was across the room against the wall, not that it mattered because her arms were useless. She couldn't even make a hand sign. "I'm.... a big H cup, almost an I cup."

Ino whistled. At 18 Temari was a fully matured knockout, now she knew the reason Temari wore the loose clothes, same reason Hinata had.... though Temari also had Gaara protecting her willingly now, and she still needed to find a way to deal with him, she'd known for about 2 years now that Gaara had the 1-tailed demon Shukaku sealed in him, even she could get by his sand to chain him, that just wasn't an option, that and his sand armor meant not even Temari could get by his defenses to kill him And taking someone Gaara loved a a hodtage was also a mistake, he could bury Konoha under millions of tons of sand. He could even kill her if he caught her in his sand coffin, she'd be crushed to mulch, she just wasn't powerful enough to beat Shukaku, and fighting him in Suna was an epic mistake. Gaara just didn't have a weakness she could exploit.

Temari sat there looking up at Ino, she didn't have any weapons on her, not that it mattered because her arms were useless, and her secret was exposed. She knew that for a captured kinoichi, breasts like hers were a huge weakness because they were so easy to torture and use against you. She heard a few horror stories from the older kunoichi that were in the last Great War, well endowed women like her had their breasts skinned and salted, their nipples slowly burned off with fire or acid. Something else had her worried though, as scared as she was Ino would ruin her breasts, those same thoughts also had her big clit rock hard and her pussy wet. She didn't know how but she'd developed a fetish for breast bondage, she just never believed she'd be in a situation whee it could get her in trouble. All she could do was hope Ino didn't notice her nipples were already hard when her nreasts had been exposed.

Ino reached down and grabbed Temari's huge breasts around her nipples. "Temari I want to know...." Ino said as she grabbed Temari, then stopped when she felt Temari's hard into her palms. She gave them a hard squeeze as she looked into Temari's eyes and watched her body's reactions. She smiled sadistically. "Tell me I'm right about you."

Temari swallowed nervously. "I don't know...." Temari said and stopped as she saw Ino's forearms flex. She whimpered in defeat. "Please Ino, I admit that I love breast bondage, but I'm begging you as your friend....don't do this. Please, don't make me betray Konoha or Suna.... if, if anything happens to me you know Gaara will destroy Konoha." Temari said, she hated doing it, but her formerly psychotic little brother Gaara was her last resort.

Ino lifted Temari's heavy breasts and smiled. "Oh I know he would.... if I maimed or killed you.... which is why I'm going to fuck you."

That caught Temari more off guard that the initial attack had. "Wh, what? You want to.... fuck me? I'm straight but I'd of been willing to try it once if you'd just asked me.... you didn't have to do all this."

"Oh but I did, and this is why." Ino said, released Temari's breasts and yanked her kimono down her legs and off her, then unzipped her new skirt and panty one-piece, revealing her semi-firm foot long girl cock. "I'm a hermaphaite, but I also have a Bloodline-Limit because of it. Now lay back, spread your legs and get ready for the greatest moment of your life!" Ino said confidently.

Temari was in shock, she'd read about it, but there hadn't been an actual case of this condition in almost 600 years as far she knew. She was excited and scared at the same time. Shika was well endowed, but what Ino had made his look small, she honestly didn't know if she could handle a cock that big, not just the length, but it was thick too, and she was rather tight. She shut her eyes tight and did as told, glad she at least wasn't laying on her useless arms. Fighting back would be a waste of her energy as she knew it, at hest she'd only get a beating, she was no match for Ino and she knew it, her best strategy for gettijg through this was to play along and hope for the best Temari just hoped she didn't get pregnant from this, she really didn't know how she'd explain that, but even if it did, she'd keep the baby, as bad as her father was, she was the only person left of her family that remembered her mother, she'd always planned on being the best mother she could if it ever happened. "I'm ready Ino." Temari said submissively, and a little sadly.

"Nice thick blonde bush Temari, being from Suna I figured you'd be shaved." Ino said, and at her mental command her cock get hard in 2 seconds flat. She pulled off her top, got on the bed between Temari's legs and mounted her, the tip touching Temari's lovelips. "I'll make you a deal Temari, I'll release your arms and bind those big tits of yours how you like and we'll jusk fuck like we do this all the time, no fighting back or escape attemprs, and when we finish, if you aren't satisfied you can report me to Tsunade for attacking you, I'll go happily and admit to everything. If you are satisfied though, you're be my lil sand slut any time I want you and you won't tell anyone, deal?" Ino said, knowing Temari had no chance.

Temari looked at Ino closely, she wasn't lying. "No tricks? I do this and if I'm not satisfied afterwards you'll let me take you to Tsunade and accept any punishment she gives you?" Temari asked, and was surprised when Ino nodded immediately. "You didn't have to do it this way, but you have a deal Ino. I promise I'll be good, as long as my breasts are the only part of me you hurt." Temari said, then winced when Ino struck her shoulders. It only took a minute for the full feeling and control to come back. She told Ino she had some rope sealed in a scroll in her pack just for this use, Ino got it and in a few minutes had made a rope bra for Temari that wrapped tightly around her chest, over and criss crossed her chest between her breasts and around the base of each breast so each one stuck straight out from her chest in a big hard ball of flesh. She looked like she had 2 giant light bulbs on her chest, her big nipples standing out from each one like a cherry on a sundae.

----4:48 PM, Rooftop across the Street----

He glanced down as he saw her come out the front door, but she wasn't alone. He knew right away who her guest was, there were 5 blondes in Konoha, each had a very distictive look.... as if the blonde hair wasn't obvious enough.... and 1 of them wasn't anywhere near Konoha. "Hmm, that's odd." He said, noticing the Suna Kunoichi has a subtle, but noticable to him, spring in her step and an odd, happy smirk on her face he'd seen before on several others around Konoha lately, and they all were usually seen around the other blonde. The question was, what was hapening, everyone he'd seen with that same happy smirk also had a personality shift, some slight, others very noticable, like Hinata, Kurenai and even Anko had all been acting strange the last couple weeks. Plus there was that new girl he'd seen following her around Konoha like a dog follows its Master. He could tell she was a kunoichi by the way she walked, but where was she from? He closed his book and slipped it into his vest pocket. '_I better talk to Tsunade about this, something is going on that doesn't feel right._' He thought, then vanished without a trace.

----4:56 PM, Hokage Tower----

"I'll dispatch a Chuunin team first thing in the morning, they'll have you back in business by tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade said to the man.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He said happily and bowed before leaving.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and neck then leaned back in her chair and stretched with a big sigh of relief. "Finally, the last one, now I can...."

"_Someone is here to see you Tsunade-sama._" Shizune said over the intercom.

"Damnit.... almost made it." Tsunade said annoyed, then pushed the talk button.."Send'em in." Tsunade said almost calmly. "This better be important damnit, I had to skip lunch today." She said, pushing down most of her anger, she watched the door open and Kakashi walk in. Her eyebrows raised slightly, his posture told her this was important, not to mention he'd come to her on his own, which he rarely did.

-

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Ino's Secret

Chapter 10

By: MikeJV37

-

334 days to Naruto's return

----11:54 AM, Forest Clearing, 3 Hours Outside Konoha----

"This is a good spot don't you think Hinata-chan?" Kurenai said as she pulled a kunai.

"Hai, Kurenai-chan, this is a good spot for it." Hinata said.

"What are you talking about?' Kiba asked, confused.

Shino sighed. "They're going t kill us." Shino said in his monotone voise.

Kiba laughed a moment, then it became a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but Shino is right." Hinata said.

"You can join us as we help our Mistress take over Konoha.... we can make it worth your while if you do. Power, slaves.... and unlimited pussy. You could have almost any female in konoha as your sex slave if you'll just join us.... even me." Kurenai said seriously. "If you refuse, we'll have to kill you.... and Akamaru too which would be unfortunate because I was really hoping to feel his tongue between my legs." Kurenai said then let out a short lustly moan. "Oh, and Akamaru.... we could even arrange to have Hana suck your big dog cock, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Akamaru barked, both scared and excited, then whimpered a couple times..

"You can't be serious.... I know they are.... well of course I am, but I can't just...." Kiba said to Akamaru.

Everyone else just heard little grunts and noises from Akamaru.

Shino looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you two betray Konoha like this? And all your friends?" Kiba asked

"We arem't betraying Konoha,, she lives there. While true that some people will have to be killed, Konoha will be a stronger, safer place for everyone. In general, everything will remain the same. I've been your Sensei for three years now and I know you both very well, Kiba, let me give you an example of what you could have.... Hinata-chan." Kurenai said, then leaned over and gave Hinata a very passinate kiss on the lips.

Hinata broke the kiss with a smile, unzipped and quickly dropped her coat behind her, revealing her sleeveless black her huge breasts snugly to her body. "I've hidden my body from everyone.... so do you like my breasts Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked coyly and shook her chest gently. "If you'll join us.... you can suck my big nipples, you could even join me and Kurenai-chan in a threesome.... even a foursome with Akamaru."

Kiba was stunned by the sheer size of Hinata's breasts, he had no idea she was so well endowed. "I can't.... I mean I am....'

Shino could see it on Kiba's face and body language. He knew his friend and team mate has a weakness for beautiful women and he was seriously considering their offer. While their offer was tempting and made sense on a certain level, he also knew they were hours away from any possible help, and he had virtually no chance of even escaping, much less defeating both Hinata and Kurenai without the full cooperation and help of Kiba, who he knew would hold back his attacks, his emotions would cloud his judgment. He doubted he'd ever see Konoha or his parents again, but he had to at least try. "Kiba, we must try to restrain them and get help, even if we don't know who we can still trust." Shino said calmly.

"Okay.... I'll try. I hate the idea of hurting my team mate and Sensei. My nose tells me it is them, not clones, but they know how we fight and Kurenai knows everything we can do..... I'm all for a good fight, but that's Kurenai and Hinata, we aren't exactly the best choices to fight them!" Kiba said nervously.

"No matter the personal cost, we must try." Shino said.

Kiba growled in frustration. "Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei.... I hope you'll forgive us for this, I'm sorry but we have to try to stop you." Kiba said sadly.

"We understand.... Byakuugan!" Hinata said calmly, then activated her Bloodline-Limit and dropped into her Gentle Fist stance.

----11:59 AM, Konoha, Hokage Tower----

She walked up to the desk and looked at the brunette sitting there. "I want to see Tsunade, now." Ino commanded.

"You can't...." Shizune said then looked up, and the instant she locked eyes with the young blonde girl she knew instantly she had no chance of winning. Shizune swallowed nervously, she knew who she was dealing with now. "So you're behind everything going on."

Ino smiled. "You got it cunt.... now, are you going to be smart and just submit, or...." Ino said then used her boosted speed to move behind Shizune and grabbed her throat with her left hand. "Do I have to hurt you in ways no woman wants to experience?" Ino asked as she shoved her right down the front of Shizune's shirt, into her sports bra and very firmly grabbed Shizune's left breast.

Shizune tensed up as Ino was suddenly behind her in a dominant position, she didn't even see Ino move.."Dear Kami! How...."

"I can crush your throat, rip it out.... or take your whole fucking head off, but I'd rather not because you're one sexy bitch. I'm not asking you to betray Konoha, just let me in, turn your back and keep everyone out until I'm finished with Tsunade. Oh and don't worry, I have no intention of killing her, she's just going to become my subbie bitch. I'll ask this one time.... will you join me and have a life of pleasure beyond your wildest imagination with Tsunade and the others.... or I off your tits and watch you bleed to death in agony.... one of the worst deaths a woman can experience." Ino said quietly but coldly, then felt a change in Shizune's body language.

Shizune's training told her to resist, escape if she could.... but her instincts told her that would only get her killed and she was the last of her family, but those weren't her only feelings. Her eyes teared up slightly, she felt like she was 9 again and fighting Tsunade.... Ino was toying with her. "I have your word on that?" Shizune asked, trying to hide her true feelings.

"Hai, you have my word. I haven't abandoned everything I used to be, I still have honor, my goals have simply changed." Ino said.

"Thank you.... Ino-sama." Shizune said submissively, ashamed at what she'd done and how she felt..

"You made the right choice, trust me, once you've submitted to me sexually, all your pain and doubts will vanish. If I'm interrupted, I'll kill you and whoever interrupted me." Ino said, released Shizune and leaned closer just long enough to turn her head and kiss her on the lips. She walked to the office door, opened it, walked in and shut it behind her.

Shizune slumped in submission, she'd been beaten and enslaved without a fight. "I hope I did the right thing." She said quietly to herself, bit her bottom lip nervously then lowered her hands below her desk and lifted her shirt hem as she felt them getting hard beneath her clothes...

----Tsunade's Office----

Tsunade sat at her desk, she was well past frustrated, annoyed, she was even beyond pissed off. The day was half over and she already had enough paperwork on her desk to wallpaper her office and the waiting room. And if that wasn't bad enough, she hadn't even seen a bottle of sake all morning and was so horny she could barely think straight. She was seriously reconsidering her promise to herself to not even masturbate 2 weeks ago. She knew she was under too much stress because thinking about Jiraiya had started to turn her on. This stopped when she heard her door open then close. "If you aren't here to tell me Naruto is back or Konoha is about to be totally destroyed.... I swear to Kami my fist is the last thing you'll ever see." Tsunade said coldly as her ki started to fill the room.

"Then one of us has a problem." Ino said.

Tsunade put her pen down, stood and walked around the far side of her desk from the door. "Ino Yamanaka.... or would you prefer I call you The Mistress, I assume you're here for me?"

"So you figured it out, doesn't matter.... once I have you I'll be unstoppable." Ino said then flashed through several hand signs and put a sound and security seal on the room.

Tsunade saw Ino start her hand signs as her chakra rose, but didn't act becauae she knew what Ino was doing. She could feel Ino's power building within her. "I don't know how you got so strong so fast Ino, but I must admit I'm impressed.... but do you really think you're stronger than me? Or that seal will hold us once the fight starts?"

Ino smiled. "I must admit I don't know the full extent of your power, you might still be stronger than me.... but as much as I'd love to test my full power against the legendary Tsunade.... I was hoping we could settle this without destroying half of Konoha. Unlike Orochimaru I don't want Konoha destroyed or the people killed.... I just want to rule and remake Konoha to suit me..Sure I'll have to kill a couple people, but that can't be avoided unfortunately."

"If you're here to kill me Ino, as much as I hate to do it, I'll destroy the tower and kill everyone in it before I'll let you take over, it'd be a high price to pay to save Konoha but you know I'll do it, just like the first four Hokages did." Tsunade said and raised her hands.

"As I said, I'm not here to fight you, or even kill you, and I really don't know if I could....besides, if we did fight every shinobi and kunoichi in Konoha would come running, both to help you and me, and I don't have enough followers for an all out battle. So I want to challenge you to a sexfight, woman-to-woman, win is by submission only. You beat me, I'll surrender to you totally, tell you anything you want to know. If I win, you, and the rest of Konoha are mine. Do you accept?" Ino said calmly but seriously.

"Let me get this straight.... you come in here without an appointment.... and if you hurt Shizune I'll personally hand your soul to Shinigami.... tell me you're taking over Konoha.... but instead of a battle you want a sexfight? I've met some arrogant people, faced an army of Shinobi so vast you'd piss your panties and die of a massive heart attack.... and didn't even flinch.... you've got guts facing me like this. Just for that alone, I'm gonna accept your challange, but I have a few conditions, and they're not negotionable, you don't accept them, and you'll see first hand why I'm the most feared bitch walking the planet.... understood?" Tsunade said.

"Name'em." Ino said.

"First, I don't care what techniques or jutsu you use, but nothing that requires a hand sign before or during we start, that includes anything you did before coming in here. Second, I can tell just from looking at your posture that you somehow learned the strength technique I taught Sakura, you want me alive obviously, so limit what you do, that means any strikes used, be sure that if it misses you don't hit the wall or floor, I'd rather limit any damage we do if possible.... any damage done means more paperwork for me afterward. Finally, let's keep this woman-to-woman, no weapons, nerve or joint holds or pressure points. I assume Hinata is one of your slaves and helped you the same way Sakura did. You want to test yourself, do it on my terms, prove you're worthy of my respect as a woman and kunoichi, and fuck me into submission." Tsunade said.

Ino laughed. "I was honestly expecting a fight.... I accept your terms."

Tsunade nodded, walked around to her desk took a scroll from a drawer, walked out into the room, opened it on the floor, and released what was sealed in it.... a king-size bed with blankets and pillows.

Ino laughed in amusment a few moments, then stopped. "Not that it matters, but I didn't hurt Shizune.... I didn't need to. She spread her legs like a slut without even a struggle, the moment I grabbed one of her tits she went subbie on me.... I assume you know she's gay and has a fetish for powerful women."

Tsunade sighed through clenched teeth and shook her head in annoyance. '_Damnit Shizune.... you should of let me do the surgery, that abnormality only gets you in trouble._' Tsunade thought. "I do.... now, are you here to talk or fuck?" Tsunade said fiercely as she whipped off her green jacket and started unbuckling the belt holding her shirt on.

----3 Minutes Later----

Standing next to the head of the bed, right side, both blondes were barefoot and topless, their hands locked, arms out to their sides as they kissed passionately, trying to force the other on her back on the bed in the submission position. The muscles in their arms, and backs showed the strain as they pushed each other back and forth a few steps in an almost erotic dance. A few inches of hieght wasn't Tsunade's only advantage though, besides her experience, Ino's upperbody was wedged between Tsunade's massive breasts, her own much firmer breasts easily engulfed and dominated by Tsunade's. Something Ino didn't like but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. All Ino's gained sexual experience, most of which came from Rose, told her going after Tsunade's breasts in any way was a waste of time and energy, and despite her greatly enhanced reserves, she didn't know how much chakra Tsunade had and wasn't going to waste it, she had to hold back at least a quarter of her own chakra to be able to chain and dominate Tsunade, so all the chakra she was using came from her chained slaves.

Tsunade broke the kiss and smiled deviously. "Enough playing around Ino, it's time to let that thing out." Tsunade said, then with a surge of power slammed Ino's back into the wall, making her grunt and stunning her for a second, but that was all the time she needed to release her right hand, reach down and rip off Ino's skirt & panty one-piece. She smiled a little bigger when she felt it dig into the bottom of her right breast. "Nice, about a foot long I'd say, thick too, but not even close to being big enough to break me."

Ino was surprised, not shocked though. "You knew about my cock, I'm not surprised you know...." Ino said then smiled when she felt it. "What does surprise me Tsunade-sama.... is this!" Ino said then with lightning speed shot her now free left hand down, grabbed Tsunade's pants at her hip, as well as what felt to her like men's boxers, and ripped them off. She felt Tsunade's grip loosen for an instant, then yanked her arm free and quickly got several big steps away. When she did look, she couldn't hide the sheer awe she felt, her knees actually buckled for just a moment, and for just a instant, she seriously considered actually submitting to Tsunade.

----12:07 PM, Forest Clearing, 3 Hours Outside Konoha----

Kiba stared, horrified as he saw Kurenai neuter Akamaru, leaving the big dog whimpering on the ground as his back legs and tail got bloody. Too shocked to act, Kurenai was suddenly in his face, ripped open his pants and grabbed his big balls. "You're next Kiba, kiss your balls goodbye." He heard her say then felt blinding pain as she squeezed and just as he felt they were about to burst a sharp pain ran through his right arm. Suddenly Kurenai was about 15' away, and looking down saw Akamaru was biting his right forearm. "A Genjutsu?" Kiba exclaimed, confused.

"Damn!" Kurenai exclaimed, annoyed, then smiled and quickly yanked her battle kimono up and off, leaving her naked body.

Seeing Kurenai's nude body and big, thick black bush covering her mound above her large smooth lips left him bug-eyed and slack jawed, Akamaru was stunned to, but her 4 huge breasts blew his mind.... especially when she told him they were real, not a Genjutsu.

Kurenai blurred in front of Kiba with a burst of speed and ko'd him with a full power knee to the large tent in his pants, then dropping to 1 knee in front of Akamaru, she grabbed his front legs and flipped him onto his back with a yelp, then before he could recover drove her fist down into his huge balls with everything she had and knocked him out. A little winded she glanced to her right and saw Hinata fighting Shino. Not directly though, Hinata was using her 8 Trigrams Heavenly Palms to protect herself from his bugs, and she was, it was her ultimate defense and her chakra blades from her palms that formed the sphere around her were killing them by the dozen. She knew Hinata couldn't do anything else when she used it, but there was no physical or jutsu attack that could penetrate it. She thought about using one of her assassination jutsu to take him out, but she'd used a lot of her chakra already and Shino had a swarm circling him closely like a shield, so her Genjutsu were usless as long as it was up because the bugs always blocked her sight of him, a technique she'd taught him to counter Genjutsu. '_I could counter it with that jutsu, but I'd have no chakra left, we have to get back to Mistress Ino today, and Hinata-chan can't carry me. We should be able to convert Kiba, once Hinata heals him and Akamaru, but Shino will never go along.... I'm sorry Shino._' Kurenai thought.

Shino pulled back his bugs, he'd hoped he could penetrate her defense with sheer numbers but it hadn't worked, he was losing too many. "I can't beat you, I surrender." Shino said calmly, despite the fact he knew he was dead.

Breathing hard, Hinata canceled her jutsu. " Please Shino-kun, we don't want to kill you.... will you join us?" Hinata asked, sweat running down her huge bare brests and dripping off her big nipples.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I can't do that." Shino said, then sighed and removed his glasses. "Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan, will you grant me a last request?" Shino said calmly.

Hinata glanced at Kurenai who nodded. "Hai, anything Shino-kun."

----12:10 PM, Konoha, Hokage Tower----

She drove another dozen thunderous right left combo into the blonde's lower belly, devestating both her ovaries and hidden testicles, making her opponent scream in agony, threw her back first on the bed, legs hanging off the side, then dragged the stunned blonde's butt to the edge, folded her in half then with a small jump was sitting on her tits and the backs of her legs, facing her now fully exposed cock and pussy. Holding up both hands she focused her chakra and her hands began glowing green, she put both palms on the space between her vistim's cock and pussy.

When she felt it her eyes opened wide. "What are you doing?" She asked, knowing she was close to being beaten.

"Can't you tell, I'm using a medical jutsu I created to bring down your testicles so they hang free like they would on any man. You're about to have the same weakness as all men do.... I'm gonna bust your balls bitch!" She said to her victim.

"You can't.... this is a sexfight!" She yelled through the pain.

Her opponent's steel hard cock standing erect, she smiled as her jutsu brought her opponent's balls to the surface, then she formed a sack for them with all the needed muscles, tentons and veins, as if it had always been there. "Perfect, like you were botn with'em.... and I am gong to bust your balls, but not how you think. Nothing drains your energy like a big cumshot!" She said then cancelled her jutsu, grabbed the huge hard cock before her with both hands and began stroking it with every bit of skill and technique she had. Her opponent fought it at first, but when she started playing with her huge balls as well she knew the fight was over. She stroked the huge cock masterfully, even leaning down to add a blowjob to the sexual domination, that had her moaning for release in under a minute. Without missing a stroke she dismounted her opponent, letting her legs hang off the side of the bed, and moved to standing between them. Moving 1 hand to her own steel hard cock she stroked it vigorously for a minute then buried it to the balls in her opponent's big blonde cunt as she was pulling her by the hips a moment so her butt was over the edge, she pumped her without mercy. "I don't know how you hid it for so long, but from now on.... this two and a half foot cock is mine!" Ino bellowed as she dropped a monster Love Chain inside Tsunade and 'filled her cup'.

Tsunade screamed as she felt Ino blow a huge load inside her, and an instant later she literally emptied her own balls, she'd never had such a massive orgasm or shot such a huge load before, and doing both at the same time blew her mind. In her mindscape she was so rattled she couldn't put up much of a fight, Ino beat her down like she was nothing and snapped that collar around her neck, then everything went black..

----12:18 PM, With Team 8----

Holding her Genjutsu, she smiled at the scene only she and Shino could see, she never would of thought Shino would love her as they were total opposites, but if that's who Shino wanted to die with, she was happy to grant her apprentice his final request. "Now Hinata-chan." Kurenai said as a single tear went down her right cheek.

Standing behind him, Hinata drove her kunai through his coat collar and into the back of his head, killing him instantly. She pulled it out and watched her former team mate and friend fall to the ground dead, a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry you won't be with us Shino-kun, but I'll keep my promise to you." Hinata said sadly.

Kurenai panted a moment before catchig her breath. "Come on Hinata, we have about forty minutes, that's just enought time to wake Kiba and Akamaru, heal them and then fuck them for joining us before we have to get back to Mistress Ino."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I'll clean up the area, you seal Shino's body in a scroll, he deserves a proper burial in Konoha."

-

End Chapter10


	11. Chapter 11

Ino's Secret

Chapter 11

By: MikeJV37

241 days to Naruto's return

===5:02 PM, Hokage Tower===,

Tsunade let out a breath, glanced to her left at Shizune then looked across her desk where a solemn Neji and sad Tenten sat, behind them to her right was Kurenai and Anko, to her left of them, standing and looking serious for once was Kakashi, the only person in the room not under the command of Mistress Ino. She wished he was because she desperately wanted to either feel his big cock in her mouth, pussy or ass, or his balls in her hand as she crushed them, either was fine with her, but he was a special case and the regular methods wouldn't work on him, Yamato was easily distracted by her huge naked tits, which had surprised her it was so effective, then Ino had taken him. Ibiki had put up a good fight at first, but he was a realist, and given his limited options he'd chosen life, which had made Anko smile as she really wanted him to be around. "Tell me what happened to them Tenten." Tsunade said solemnly, with her best 'Hokage face', watching Kakashi as subtley as she could, this show was for him, they suspected he was suspicious about Shino's death, and the small changes happening around Konoha to all of the shinobi, esspecially the other Jonin.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama..." Tenten said, remembering the carefully crafted story Mistress Ino prepared for her to tell, but what she really wanted to do now was go see her mistress.

=== FLASHBACK, What Really Happened ===

250 days to Naruto's return

===1:37 PM, Northern Fire Country===

Might Gai wasn't a stupid man. Despite what many might think, he had risen to the rank of Elite Jonin not just on the strength of his muscles, or his mastery of Taijutsu, but on his prowess as a tactition. Most people saw the grin, and the green bodysuit, and saw an idiot. That was, by and large, what Gai wanted them to see. It was suprising just how many mistakes people make when they think they're dealing with a fool.

Another thing of note about Might Gai, is that he treats his team as if they were his sons and daughter. No Father could be as supportive, helpful or Doting as the Green Beast of Konoha.

So, it should really come as no surprise, that when Neji and Tenten tried to kill him and Lee, that he reacted with a grace, speed and care of a born Fighter. That he made sure that he didn't injure his students showed a lot about his character. They'd gotten almost twenty miles from Konoha, so he suggested that he and Lee jog back to deliver Neji and Tenten to the capable hands of the Genjutsu Removal specialists at Konoha General.

They reached the halfway point quite quickly, only to meet a trio coming from the opposite direction. While Gai wasn't quite sure who the one on the left was, and the name escaped him of the right, he easily recognized Ino Yamanaka, who was leading the group. The very same Ino Yamanaka that his most youthful eternal rival Kakashi had warned him of.

He held up his hand, and Lee stopped stock still. This situation made him uncomfortable, and he was considering asking the group across from him to take his students back, while he and Lee continue their mission. After all, it was very important to fulfill the tasks given to them by the most glorious village of Konoha (even though it had taken a distinctly eerie feeling recently).

"What happened to Tenten-chan and the Hyuuga?" Ino shouted to him. He noted her choice of words, and quickly judged distances. They were about thirty feet away from them, and neither party seemed to be moving.

"Their minds have been altered by some sort of insidious jutsu, Ms Yamanaka." His voice went on automatic, while his eyes scrutinized the unknown party. While he didn't quite remember the name of the girl on the right, he knew she was an ANBU swordswoman, and had some idea of her capabilities. The remaining person, though, was an unknown. Might Gai didn't like unknowns.

The girl's eyes met his, and her move opened in a hiss. He almost started in shock. Her pupils were slitted, and her teeth went to a point. Together with the sound of her hiss, she painted a picture that was very... catlike.

"Calm down, DS" Ino said, reaching one hand out to pat the girl's head. "Would you like some help with your students. I'm sure we'd be able to assist you in returning them to normal."

Logic dictated that this was perfectly reasonable, that a fellow Konoha nin was offering support. His instincts, however, told him to distrust this girl. You don't last long as a ninja without listening to your instincts.

He slowly lowered Neji to the ground, and gestured for Lee to do the same.

Ino sighed. "Why must it always come down to this."

The girl, DS, leapt towards him, and the Swordswoman towards Lee. They'd had no warning, and the attack was fierce. Gai found himself struggling to deal with this girls unorthodox method of swinging her whole body round to hit from every angle, every appendage (was that a tail he just saw?) and moving her body to dodge his strikes. She manages to land three glancing blows before he switched to a Suna Style, based on curving arcs of the legs and arms, and kicked her into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Lee was moving on the defensive against his opponent, dodging her dance of whirling death.

He launched himself sideways, into a roll, and struck out his leg. He'd aimed for her elbow, but she'd moved back in time for him to only catch the sword. The force of the kick sent the blade flying, and the momentary distraction on the Swordswoman's part was enough for Lee to use the Leaf Hurricane to crash into the woman's head. He heard the brief ting of Lee's weights striking the forehead protector.

"You're good, of course I wouldn't have followed this close by if I didn't believe that." We both turn our heads to look at the blonde, who hadn't moved an inch since we first saw her. "I suppose that I'll just have to deal with you myself."

She swivels on the spot, throwing a shadow clone towards us at high speed, fist drawn pack. I leap to intercept, removing the duplicate's head with a kick. The smoke of the Bunshin disorients me, which she capitalizes on. Once I clear the smoke, I see three Ino's all holding a copy of the discarded sword

"LEE!"

A green bolt darts underneath me, and twirls up and forward into an Air Whirl Kick. All the clones are dispersed, and I land behind my pupil, back to back. I watch, fascinated, as she melts into the foreground, from foliage on the opposite side of the clearing. She's pretty good, and definitely better than her files say she should be. She moves her right. left behind her, bending at the knees. Her arms come up into a block. She smirks.

Lee and I move at precisely the same moment, he running down low, and me jumping above her for a downward kick. She avoids both our attacks, as I suspected she would. Lee catches my foot before I hit the ground, and I go limp, while he twists to throw me towards her. I unfurl in mid-air, while rocketing towards her

"DYNAMIC-" She catches my foot in her hands, and skids back a few centimetres "-Entr..." She pulls, turns on her heels, and releases. I go flying across the clearing, heading for a rock. I let my body go completely limp, and even then take a lot of damage from the throw. I take quick stock of my body, and find my left shoulder has shattered. Problematic, but it can be dealt with once we get back to Konoha.

Lee is still fighting her, and is trying his best to unleash the Primary Lotus. I am in full agreement of his choice. She is too skilled for us to disable using simple techniques. She will call for something...special. I dash back across the field, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I skid underneath her, aiming to scythe out her legs, something she dodges by jumping back. Lee is already running forward, bandages unfurling around his hands. I lift his foot as he leaps, throwing him over the girl, while the bandages loop around her.

He's spinning midair, wrapping our opponent in a cocoon. Finally, he reaches the end of the slack he has, and pivots in the air, using his momentum as a lever to catapult the cocoon into the ground.

Time speeds up again.

"Inverted Lotus" Lee says this quietly, and I remember that this is the first time that he's had a mind control job done on him. Me, well, its something you get used to.

"Lee, I understand what you are feeling, but you must remember that they ARE your friends. It is not their choice that they Att-" A hail of kunai from behind us cuts me off. We both duck into a crouch, and turn round to see Tenten and Neji once again standing behind us. Ino has taken up position behind them. Her grin remains unchanged.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Not right now, Lee"

He nods, his face a picture of youthful happiness. He starts to move forward, but I grab his shoulder "Lee, I would say this is a situation in which you are protecting your friends, is it not?" His eyes prick up with tears of joy, and he resumes his run forwards, jumping into the sky as he does so. He curls his legs up to head level, and undoes the straps beneath his leg warmers. He pivots, and lets fly with 800 pounds of blunt force trauma.

I turn my attention back to my influenced pupils. Neji will have to be taken out first, since I can't risk a jyuken strike when I'm not looking. I settle into the iron fist base stance, and wait for them to make a move. I briefly take note that Lee is running into Ino repetitively, using the impact to slam her across the clearing, but keeping her trapped in the apex of her arc. Konoha Pinball Strike at work.

My moment of distraction allowed Neji to close the gap between us, fist blazing with chakra. Tenten is unsealing heavier weaponry from her scrolls, I note. Neji executes a perfect uppercut, which is completely avoided on my part, he attempts to flash step behind me to continue his strikes, but I'm ready for it. I taught him all of this, even most of his Jyuken Katas. I catch every strike on the outsides on my wrists, taking marginal damage. His feet are planted heavily onto the ground, as any Hyuuga would. I casually remove his legs from under him, and smash into his head with my knee. Softly, of course.

I turn my attention to Tenten, who has managed to throw a cloud of interconnecting shuriken. I dash underneath the flying death, only to jump to avoid a thrown battle axe. I land near her, and watch in terrified fascination as she hefts the cat-o-nine tails equivalent of a morning star. I take a leaf out of Neji's book, and flash step behind her, disabling her with two quick strikes to nerve clusters on her neck and thigh.

_Sploosh  
_  
I turn in horrified fascination towards the sound. Ino is standing there, Lee impaled on her arm. She still has that grin on her face.

Up until now, I'd been holding back, wanting to take all of them back to Konoha, to help them. But now, none of that matters.

I see red.

Tenten watched unmoving as Gai-sensei straightened up robotically, before opening seven chakra gates. Instantly, the grass around him was burnt away, and the trees closest to him were knocked down. He pulled back one arm, and moved. Faster than her eyes could follow, he was throwing a kick at Ino's head, something she casually blocked. Well, of course she did, she was Mistress Ino. All things were child's play to her. She'd easily defeat Gai-sensei, and they would return to Konoha victorious

Right?

Her eyes simply couldn't follow the action of the fight. Gai-sensei was a Green and Red blur of fists and feet, and Ino was starting to have trouble dodging or blocking. Tenten could see her starting to sweat from here. Finally, the action stopped, with Ino staggering back, and Gai standing motionless, with hand outstretched from a punch. He looked as a god, orange fire dancing in his eyes, frame shaking with energy. His impassive gaze looked down on her mistress. Tenten had seen him like this once before, on their first mission out of Konoha, when an assailant had threatened to rape her. He was serious now.

Ino stood, and closed her eyes. Tenten felt her chakra drain out of her, leaving her to flutter on the edge of consciousness. Ino had opened her eyes again, and both combatants were exchanging blows of similar speeds. Neither seemed to be connecting significantly, and Tenten could tell that her memories about Gai's Techniques were being accessed by Ino, for that extra edge.

The two titans separated, and Tenten could see that Ino was panting. Gai seemed completely unphased, although she could see that his arm was hanging limp. He threw back his head, and roared. Tenten could only imagine the strength of mind Gai would need (it only now dawned on her that she'd stopped attaching sensei to his name) to open the final Chakra Gate, certain death to anyone.

The burst of chakra engulfed him, and when the energy had died down, Gai was changed. His skin was a Chalk White, and all his muscle had seemingly vanished. He looked little more than a bag of skin and bone, but when he moved his leg back, the ground exploded into a cloud of dust and debris. She barely heard her once sensei's last words

"This is what I choose to do...this is the death that I choose for myself...This I choose!"

He leapt at the same time Ino put up her arms, pulling all available chakra to herself through her chain. Tenten's last sight was of a skeleton surrounded by blue fire, crashing downwards towards her mistress.

===END FLASHBACK===

"Thank you... it seems we have a very powerful enemy if she could defeat Gai after he'd opened all eight Gates... Kakashi stay, Tenten and Neji you're dismissed and have the next week off." Tsunade said.

Everyone left but Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama, I think the woman they encountered may be responsible for other things that have happened recently, within Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Such as?" Tsunade said. '_Let's see if I can find out how much he knows, and if he suspects it was Ino, or who he suspects within Konoha._' Tsunade thought.

===5:39 PM, Beneath The Black Leaf Club===

Despite how tired she was, Tenten ran across the huge room to the bed where Mistress Ino was, nude and being tended to by the top med nins in Konoha, including Sakura who was currently healing the last of the damage to Ino's right arm. "Are you okay Mistress Ino?" Tenten said, visibly shaken and worried that her Mistress had not only been injured, but seriously.

"I'll be fine Tenten, I just need a couple days rest. He was better than expected, even his files didn't give the full extent of his ability because he's constantly training, and I never thought he'd open all eight Chakra Gates... but as expected I still defeated him." Ino said confidently..

"Done, almost a good as new Ino. As your second in command, best friend and personal doctor, you must rest for at least two days to get your strength back, and as the only person that can say this, when you're fully healed you'll start training, the battle with Gai showed that there are still many people stronger than you, and we can't allow this to happen again. I'll talk to the others and create a schedule, you must be ready for any challange, you must increase your strength, speed and chakra reserves Ino." Sakura said, but she'd left out the fact that Ino's internal damage from Gai's final attack was worse than the others had been told and Ino wouldn't be at full strength again for 2-3 weeks..

Ino looked at Sakura. "If you were anyone else I'd of ripped out your heart by now... but you're right, I must increase my own power so I'm ready for Naruto when he returns, I don't know how much of its power he'll be able to draw on and control. Jiraiya will be easy to deal with, he can't resist Tsunade tits, once he's chained I'll have everything I need to deal with Naruto and the fox, then Fire Country will be mine and I can step out of the shadows, claim my rightful place as Sixth Hokage and rebuild Konoha to my liking."

"Is there anything I can do for you Mistress Ino?" Tenten said.

"There is. Though you failed to kill Gai or lee, I know you did your best for me, I believe you've earned this gift as one of my Captains. Since Gai and Lee are out of the way I'll let you have this week to enjoy your gift then next week you will begin your advanced training. Sakura." Ino said.

Smiling, Sakura walked up to Tenten. "Take off your pants and panties Tenten, there are new, chakra enhanced clothes ready for you in the back."

Tenten immediately obeyed, and kicked them off a moment later. "Do you mean I'm going to have a..." Tenten said excitedly, she couldn't bring herself to even say the words she was so excited.

Sakura kneeled in front of Tenten. "Just like you've dreamed about." Sakura said and began flashing through the hand signs for the special jutsu..

===9:25 PM, Somewhere Under Konoha===

"Are you sure this is genuine?" A grey haired man said sternly.

"Hai, he personally handed it to me, I was told to only give it to you directly or he'd kill me. I believed him." The young man said emotionlessly.

"Thank you Sai. Dismissed." He said, watched Sai vanish and smiled. "This is a very rare opportunity... I get rid of that little blonde cunt before she becomes too powerful, as well as take down the only other remaining threat to me and add his power to my own."

===9:53 PM, ROOT Safe House===

"Tell me what he said brush boy." Anko said coldly as she twisted his balls completely around for the third time.

He shook his head no.

"Your choice." Anko said, smiled sadistically as she grabbed her newly enhanced 14" clit, vigorously stroked it with her left hand then crushed his balls to pulp in her right and a moment later had a huge orgasm that shook her whole body for a few moments. "Oh Kami that never gets old... I tried doing this the easy way. Yugao cut his head off and seal it to be examined later, I'll feed the rest to one of my snakes so there won't be a body to find. Hinata, afterwards you scan the room, remove any evidence we were here." Anko said.

Yugao nodded with Hinata, drew her sword and with no hesitation cut off Sai's head.

"I love watching you do that Yugao-chan...and watching you work Anko-chan, I get hard every time, if it wasn't for the seal on my panties, my cock would of ripped open my pants already, I wish I had time to fuck you after this, but I'll have to settle for jerking off to the latest issue of Tsunade's Futanari books tonight. Have you read it yet Anko, the catfight is incredible!" Hinata said sadly at first, then excited at the end.

Anko smiled. "I haven't had time, it's been sitting in my drawer for three days. Speaking of huge cocks, I can't wait until I earn mine... of course that also means I'll have to start wearing panties... damnit!" Anko said and laughed, joined moments later by Hinata and Yugao.

"Anko, tomorrow night, sunset, me, you, a few others are going to The Black Leaf and give Mistress Ino a good show since she's stuck in bed. Rose got some new girls in yesterday, including some mother daughter pairs, and a couple futas." Hinata said with a devious smile.

Anko smiled. "I'd love to, I was going to go see her anyway. Torturing this punk was fun, but nothign beats a good tit twisting, cunt clawing catfight. Oh, Hinata... thanks for spotting him and alerting us." Anko said happily and bowed to her superior. She was a captain like Hinata, but was lower in rank, only Sakura and Hinata were higher ranking than her.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Ino's Secret

Ch 12

By: MikeJV37

x

240 days to Naruto's return

===Sunset, The Black Leaf Club, Dungeon 7===

Wearing only her new, custom, red shorts, now with a very large bulge in front, Rose bowed to her Mistress, Ino Yamanaka, the only person to ever not only out fuck her, but out fight her and hang her upside in 1 of her own dungeons for 24 hours straight, nude, bleeding from both nipples, and supported only by her own specially designed pussy clamp that stretched her inner and outer lips as well as her clit, worst of all the fight had been her idea to test her Mistress's skill, she'd never doubt her again, Mistress Ino was superior in every way. Directly in front of her, 15' away was Mistress Ino on her throne, to Ino's right was Sakura, Kitten (aka: DC), Tsunade, Shizune, Hotaru, Tenten, Temari, Sakari, Moka and Moegi. To Ino's left was Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, Yoshino, Inoiki and Hanabi. All were only clad in shorts like hers, each in her specific color and to her excitement, most had a bulge in front that varied from large to massive in Tsunade's case, and Mistress Ino was the only one with a sports bra on. Behind her was a 30' padded circle her regulars playfully referred to as The Seventh Circle of Hell, or just, The Circle. Mainly because this room was used only for fights of every type. "Mistress Ino, fellow Captains, and honored guests, tonight I've personally selected eight of the best new slaves from this month's shipment. My Head of Aquisitions has outdone herself this time, and when she returns I hope you'll find her worthy of joining us, she's most delightful and truely gifted in many ways. With your permission Mistress Ino, I'll bring them out." Rose said and bowed, keeping her eyes on Ino, she smiled when Ino nodded. Rose stood, looked at her slave girl waiting by the far door to Ino's left and nodded.

Everyone watched them walk out, all were nude except for the special control collar around their necks. The gasps of minor shock, but mostly awe, started almost as soon as they were in view. They stopped behind Rose, who moved to the first girl in line.

"As you can see I have a wide selection of delightful sexual treats, and while they will obey commands, none of them have been broken yet, my special collars keep them subdued... usually. Two of our special guests were rather naughty and even with the collar managed to kill three of my enforcers, and they were some of my favorites too, I'll miss them. Anyway, five of these lovlies are from Lightning Country, I'll introduce them first. Oopsie, I almost broke protocol. Mistress Ino, would you like to know their names? Ages? Or any other personal information... this is your first show and stupid me forgot to ask your preferences." Rose said.

"Kill her." Hinata said casually.

Rose gasped in fear.

"I'm kidding Rose, that was just a reminder not to do it again." Hinata said.

Hinata squeaked in happy shock when Ino reached over and pinched her nipple. "If they are all as, talented, as I believe they are I might want to keep them all, so give me their name, age and special gifts. Oh, and don't do that again, I'd hate to have to kill you Rose, a whore like you would be extremely difficult to replace." Ino said.

Rose bowed. "Thank you, it will never happen again Mistress." Rose said and moved behind the first girl. "First name, age, special gifts... and please don't do anything stupid, if everyone does as told you'll be rewarded in ways you can't imagine."

"Nora, I'm Ten, I have D cup tits, a fourteen inch dick, it's Eighteen inches when hard... and a pussy."

"Good girl... you're next." Rose said as she moved behind the big red haired woman..

"Karella, Thirty-two, Nora's Mother. H cup tits, Twenty-one inch cock flaccid and hard, large, heavy balls, big pussy and an Eight inch hard clit."

"Is this natural for your family?" Ino said.

"Yes, on my mother's side going back generations. If I may... this is common in Lightning Country, but generally a well kept secret from outsiders." Karella said.

Ino nodded. "Sakura, once my business in Fire Country is finished I must get a place in Lightning Country staffed with locals."

"Hai, Ino-chan." Sakura said with a smile.

Rose moved behind the next girl, black hair to her waist and a few inches shorter than Nora. "Your turn."

She nodded nervously. "Hoteri... Nine. The other lady said I have F cup boobies... and I can do this." Hoteri said, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue... to halfway down her thighs.

"Damn! Little slut has a... I'd say Twenty-six inch tongue!" Tsunade said, very impressed.

Hoteri retracted her tongue. "I can move it too,,, any way I want. If you don't hurt me I'll... lick you any where you want."

"A prehensile tongue... that would be very useful Ino-chan. She can do naturally what Anko needs chakra to do." Sakura said.

Ino nodded. "With proper training she could rip out a woman's overies with that tongue... or crush a man's balls. Tell me Hoteri, do you know what a clit is?"

"Um... is it that bump at the front of my... pussy?" Hoteri said nervously.

"Yes, that's right. Has yours ever gotten hard and poked out?" Ino said.

Hoteri thought a moment then shook her head no.

"Pity, we'll have to find out later if you're gifted there too. Next." Ino said.

"Good girl, I think you impressed them." Rose said then moved behind girl 4.

"Hers is longer than mine." Kitten said sadly.

Sakura patted Kitten's ass. "Relax, Ino won't replace you."

Girl 4 brushed her waist length blue hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears. "Mina, Forteen, H cup tits, Ten inch cock and a huge pair of bull balls that can cum longer, farther and more times than any man or futa you have." Mina said proudly.

"She's a little fireball." Sakura whispered to Ino.

Ino smiled. "Yes she is. I'm looking forward breaking her... and busting those big balls she's so proud of." Ino whispered, she didn't need them hearing her and causing trouble. She was here to relax... besides, that's what her captains were for.

Rose smiled, she could easily read their lips. "I'd be careful what you say, Mistress Ino may force you to prove it, and if you didn't she'd most likely kill you herself... after she ripped your balls off of course."

Mina paled and nodded nervously.

"Little bitch has a bigger pair than I do." Tsunade whispered to herself, surpressing her desire the castrate the little futa bitch.

Ino smirked subtley. '_She'll make a good donor for transplant, and losing her balls will crush her spirit_.' Ino thought.

Rose moved half between slave 4 and 5, her smile bigger. "Mistress Ino, fellow Captains and honored guests, I present to you the Crown Jewel of this or any other of my aquisitions, and former treasure of Lightning Country, present yourself to Mistress Ino."

"Yugito Nii, Twenty-nine, As you see I have six, F cup breasts, a very large, dense, and soft blond bush covers my mound but not mu large, thick lips and fully arroused I have a thick, twenty-six inch clit. The reason is I'm the jinchuuriki of the two-tailed Cat Demon, Nibi, and have full control of her power." Yugito said calmly.

Ino sat bolt upright, as shocked as the others. '_A jinchuuriki... I didn't expect this... I have to know if I can Chain her or not._' Ino thought, totally hiding how nervous, and even afraid she was that Yugito might be immue to her power. Ino composed herself and stood. "Yugito, you will come with me, Sakura, Hinata, you'll assist me. Rose send the last three back to their cages, I'll view them later, the remaining four will watch... Tsunade compete against one of her choice. Tsunade come here." ino commanded. Tsunade immediately stepped up close to her. Ino leaned in and whispered in her ear, when she finished Tsunade had a huge smile on her face. "Tsunade has orders for her match, the rest be untouched when I return for my personal inspection later or I'll kill who ever failed to obey my orders. Come." Ino commanded and walked out, going into her private bedroom in back followed by Hinata, Sakura and a few moments later Yugito.

"On the bed, and spread those legs wide bitch." Ino commanded, and was glad to see Yugito obey without question. "Tell me, does anyone know you're here?"

"No, Mistress Ino, the way I was captured my former masters believe I'm dead. I was the personal weapon of the Raikage. I was told if I behaved I would have a life of leisure and pleasure. While I was honored to serve my Country, I was raised to serve, this is all I know. I apologize for killing two of your servants, but it was soon after I was captured and my new role had not been explained to me yet. Please forgive me if I'm overstepping my bounds... but are your truely more powerful than any Kage?" Yugito said.

"I am, and if you obey me without question you will have a life of pleasure, but if needed you will kill for me, but that will be rare as I have others for that task. Are you a virgin?" Ino said.

"No, that was taken from me by my trainers before I truely understood what I was." Yugito said.

"I'm going to fuck you, but not to punish you so try to enjoy it. That is all you need to know for now." Ino said, Yugito nodded. Ino removed her clothes, got on the bed, already hard and mounted Yugito, taking her slowly to prove to Yugito she'd be cared for and had nothing to fear as long as she obeyed. Ino was a little surprised how quickly she got wet, and increased her pace and power. Ino continued almost mechanically for a full half hour at that pace, ignoring the minor discomfort she still felt in her back from her battle with Lee and his Sensei. Ino leaned her head down and planted a very passionate kiss on Yugito's lips and a moment later felt Yugito climax. She immediately unleashed a Love Chain in Yugito using a full third of her chakra. In Yugitos' mindscape she attempted to collar her, a cloak of chakra flared up around Yugito and destroyed the collar instantly. Ino immediately wiped this from Yugito's mind, glad she could still do that, but now she knew that intentionally or not, Nibi protected Yugito's mind from her Love Chain. Ino returned to her own mind, pulled out and rolled off of Yugito. She glanced at Sakura and Hinata, telling them with a simple look she couldn't Chain Yugito. "Yugito, that was only a small sample of what you could have every day if you serve me loyally. Swear your eternal devotion to me and you may be able to earn a place as one of my Captains some day. I will not make this offer again." Ino said.

"I have very little sexual experience... would I live down here with Mistress Rose as her apprentice?" Yugito said, breathing a little heavy, but not realy winded or tired.

"She could could teach you to be a proper lover and even a Mistress if you prove your loyalty." Ino said.

"May I have a minute to speak with Nibi first, I assume you'll want her loyalty as well." Yugito said, her voice more submissive than normal.

Ino nodded. "You may, and I do."

=== Yugito's Mindscape ===

_"What do you say Nibi, It would be a better life than what we had in Cloud_." Yugito said.

"**Something happened when she released her seed in you, I felt her chakra and mine surge for an instant. I don't know what she tried to do to us, but I feel that it wasn't an attempt to harm or seperate us, that i know. If you want to serve her and believe she'll do what she said... then I'll serve her as well, my power is at her disposal... just tell her I want to share in the pleasure. Tell her if she'll create a Summon Contract for you to use for me to have my own body, I'll serve her and obey without question. I can word it, but she must create it.**" Nibi said.

=== Real World ===

"Nibi will serve you under one condition... she wants a special Summon Contract so I can summon her in her own body, she'll write it and relay it through me for you to create. Do this for her, and you'll have her total loyalty. That's her condition, I must keep the balance between us or my body will be damaged by her chakra." Yugito said.

"I will add my own conditions to it, but I agree. Tell her to begin." Ino said.

"Hai, we are yours to command Mistress Ino." Yugito said.

"Hinata, take her back out, I'll return shortly." Ino said and Hinata obeyed with a smile and nod, and lead Yugito out of the room Once the door was closed Ino waved Sakura over to sit by her, then leaned on Sakura's shoulder. "I was afraid of this Sakura-chan, I used a third of my chakra to Chain her, and she shrugged it off like nothing. If the two-tailed can resist me I'll never be able to , we'll have to come up with another plan for him." Ino said.

Sakura reached down and began slowly stroking Ino's cock, it quickly got hard. "Your happiess means more to me than anything Ino-chan... as your Alpha you trust me above all others... let me release your tension, as only I'm allowed this privilage, and I'll tell you my idea when you can think clearly." Sakura said lovingly.

Ino nodded and stood at the end of the bed, the back of her lower legs against it, feet wide, her 12" cock rock hard, her big balls still swollen and heavy with semen even after shooting a load in Yugito.

Sakura sealed the room with her special jutsu, then stood an arm length away and waited for Ino's nod. She got it 5 seconds later. She snapped her right leg forward with tremendous power, her foot smashing into Ino's balls, knocking Ino off her feet and onto the bed moaning in agony, and cupping her balls with both hands. Sakura stepped forward, pulled Ino's butt to the edge of the bed by her legs, spreading them wide. She grabbed Ino's wrists and pulled her hands away. "Shut up you worthless cunt, you cover your balls again and I'll rip'em off! Now jack that pathetic she-cock until I tell you to stop!" Sakura commandsd and Ino immediately obeyed. Smiling, Sakura reached down and grabbed Ino's balls, 1 in each hand, as they were too big for both to fit in 1 hand. "Now you can scream you futa slut!" Sakura said coldly then squeezed with about half her full power.

Ino screamed as intense pain ripped through her balls like fire, her own chakra reinforcing her balls to just barely withstand the force Sakura was exerting. "OH DEAR KAMI MY BALLS... YOU'RE CRUSHING MY BALLS... PLEASE NO!" Ino begged as she furiously stroked her steel hard cock with both hands, she could feel her balls churning and boiling.

"Submit to me and I won't castrate you." Sakura said, maintaining pressure.

"I submit I submit, just please for Kami's sake don't crush my balls!" Ino pleaded, agony in her voice.

"I lied." Sakura said and squeezed harder, quickly increasing the pressure at a controlled rate.

Ino let out a soul shaking scream as she blew a massive load, like a gyser, for 3 full minutes before she felt her balls burst, Her body locked up in a silent scream, then she went limp and passed out.

===2 Minutes Later===

"Mmmm oh Kami that felt good... I feel much better now, thank you Sakura-chan." Ino said after waking up.

"You're fully healed and will be ready to cum normally in about five minutes. Thank you Ino-chan, as always its my honor to serve my Mistress and best friend. I'll have some slave girls clean up the mess." Sakura said.

Ino sat up, smiling. "What's your idea to get Naruto?"

"You may not like it... but I believe the best way to get Naruto under your control, at least partially, is to restore Hinata's mind to normal concerning him. She has to love him again. Once she owns his cock you'd have Naruto by the balls, through your link with Hinata who'll get him conditioned so ballbusting is his only way to cum and to give Hinata her most powerful orgasms when she busts him, or he busts ber. You can alter her mind accordingly... there is a chance he'll insist you remove her cock and balls, but that's a guess based on how he was before he left." Sakura said.

Ino clenched her jaw a moment then sighed. "I hoped you weren't going to suggest Hinata... but I have to agree. A few days before he gets back to Konoha I'll restore Hinata's love for him with those changes, but nothing else. If Hinata's body is what I have to sacrifice to get control of Naruto and Kyuubi, I'll do it. he can have any pussy he wants, except you and Kitten. Come on, let's go see what they've been up to while I was in here, and check out the rest of my new slaves." Ino said.

Sakura waited until Ino was dressed again then opened the door and let her leave first.

Ino walked out and returned to her throne, the scene on the mats made her smile. Tsunade was nude, standing in front of Mina who was sitting, legs wide, cupping her balls, held up off the floor as she sobbed pathetically, her cock totally limp. Tsunade's 30" cock was standing tall and hard as ever while she stroked it, a steady stream on cum slowly leaking from it as she mocked the sobbing girl.

"Come on bitch, once more, surely someone with balls as big as your has enough for one more cumshot? I do." Tsunade said.

"No more ... ... my balls, oh Kami my balls! No more please, I'm drained, you... you broke my balls." Mina sobbed.

"How many times and how far?" Ino said.

"Lined up, allowing for Tsunade's longer cock, Mina shot eight loads each about minute long, between twenty and twenty-five feet. Tsunade matched her exactly, then did two more almost twice as long and at least ten feet farther. Mina can't even get it up any more. It was fucking beautiful watching Tsunade put that big-balled little bitch in her place, you know what a cum Queen she is, you're the only person who can beat her in a jerk off." Anko said with a huge smile.

===6 Minutes Later===

"Now that the mess is cleaned up, everyone is back in their place... and Mina has been tamed..." Ino said, pausing to look at Mina who nodded submissively. "Then let's continue. Rose, I want their home Country as well."

Rose moved behind girl 6, a tall girl with white hair past her shoulders. "You heard Mistress Ino, name and home country."

"Hikyuu(1) of Frost Country, sixteen, E cup tits, proud member of the small, but strong, Touhyou(2) Clan. This is the strength of my Clan." Hikyuu said, then transformed. Her silver eyes gained vertical slit pupils, her upper and lower canines lengthened, her ears moved to the top of her head becoming cat-like, claws sprouted from her fingers and from the waist down she became a heavy coated, snow leopard large enough to maintain her height of 5'8".

Most of the people in the room, including the other slaves, went bug-eyed in shock, except Yugito who looked more excited than anything else, Kitten who was obviously very aroused from the huge tent her hard clit was making in her straining shorts, and Rose who was just smiling happily.

"Has anyone heard of her Clan?" Ino said after regaining her composure, the long bulge in the right leg of her snug shorts showed her real feeings.

Everyone shook their head no.

"That's fucking awesome." Anko said as her clit started tenting her shorts.

"Calm down you horny bitches, this is just their introductions. Change back, then the other two go and we'll end wth a special show." Ino said.

Tsunade chuckled.

Mina looked at Tsunade and swallowed nervously. '_Dear Kami no... my balls._' Mina thought, hoping she was wrong.

"Hanohi of Spring Counry, Twelve, D cup tits... I have two pussies, side-by-side." Hanohi said spread her legs a little and used her fingers to spread the lips of both pussies.

"Lucky little bitch." Anko said, her nipples hard, and her shorts strained to the max by her hard clit.

"Or unlucky if she was kicked there." Kurenai said.

"Speak for yourself." Anko said and smiled.

"Kamori of Spring Country, Hanohi's Mother, Twenty-six, E cup tits... I also have two pussies, and a thick, eight inch hard clit in both, that in the hot water of a spring can grow to Twenty-four inches each if I want. Have you done this Hanohi-chan?"

Hanohi shook her head no. "I've never been really excited that way before, so I don't know how big they are. That's why I didn't say anything... please forgive me... Mistress Ino, I wasn't trying to hide it from you, I really don't know."

"I believe you." Ino said, seeing on the girl's face that she was telling the truth. "Rose, you were right, she outdid herself this time, you must recall her immediately so I can meet her and thank her properly. Rose, I want you escort them personally to Sub-level Five, Room Six has enough beds for them all, and explain the rules and what I expect from them... except you Mina, you're staying, I have special plans for you little miss big balls." Ino said and smiled sadistically at her.

Rose nodded and lead the 7 others out and toward the elevator.

Ino waited for the door to close. "Tsunade I want her fully healed and primed as if she never came, then Sakura, I want you to do a full scan, you know what I want. Mina, if you complain or resist you won't leave this room alive, understood?"

Mina nodded immediately.

x

End Chapter 12

x

Special Notes

(1) Hikyuu: brave warrior.

(2) Touhyou: Tou- frozen, hyou- leopard

The character, her name and Clan are made up by me for this fic and are my property. You can borrow one/both for use in your fic, or any other of my OC's, original places and/or jutsu, all I ask is that you get my permission first and give me credit.


End file.
